Not What You Think
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: Raven Madison is a vampire like the Cullens, in fact, the Cullens are her extended family. She tells Alexander and what will happen. Better than it sounds. Normal pairings. Thanks. please read!
1. My Secret

**Hey peoplez. I was messing with this idea for quite some time and I thought it would be cool. Tell me what you think. This is in a random time in the stories. Thanks, enjoy.**

RPOV

I sighed. Watching Alexander, I wondered on how to tell him that I was a vampire too. I'm a different kind though. One that sparkles in the sun, has cold, hard skin, can have golden or red eyes. I never sleep at night, never eat. I don't have a heart beat, but my power is human traits and shape shifting, so in my case, I can eat, sleep, and I have a heart beat if I want it. I sighed quietly and Alexander looked at me with a smile.

"Am I boring you? I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head and smiled back.

"Naw, you aren't boring me. I'm actually quite entertained," I said, giggling. At the moment he was painting me again. I stayed as I was, standing still, with my hand on my hip. Standing like this didn't feel uncomfortable, actually the opposite. I can stay in this position for years and it wouldn't bother me.

"Oh really? That's good. You don't look uncomfortable, just deep in thought," he said, going back to his painting. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Oh, I forgot to mention. My name is Raven Madison, and my boyfriend, who is a vampire, the different type, is Alexander Sterling. His dark, soulful, yet loving eyes stayed on me as his hand moved quickly over his painting with his paint brush.

My cell phone beeped and I sighed. The alarm is going telling me that I have to go home. Actually I don't but I need to keep up the human facade. Alexander's happy face saddened slightly. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly. That cheered him up.

"I'll be back soon, love. You won't even miss me," I whispered. He smiled. He wouldn't miss me because I'll be watching over him all night, hidden from his sight. He nodded and gave me a passion-filled, weak-knee making, loving kiss on the lips. He led me down the staircase from his attic room to the front door. He hugged me to him.

"I'll be counting the seconds till I see you, my sweet Raven," he murmured, kissing my head. I smiled.

"And I will be doing the same," I murmured into his chest. After one more kiss, I walked out the door and to my bike. He watched me from the door as I rode away. I pulled over when I knew I was out of his line of sight and watched as the front door closed. I ditched my bike and hurried to my car. It was a Ferrari 458 italia, in black of course.

It was so fast and I loved it. Ditching my bike in the woods, I pealed out of the small path in the forest and raced down the road to my house. My family were human so I was used to the smell of blood in the house. That is how I got immune to human blood, I only drink animal blood. Like my extended family, the Cullens. I missed them, but luckily for me, I was to see them during the winter break in Forks. Dullsville isn't my kind of place, but I'm just happy that it's raining and heavily clouded most of the time. Only once or twice a month did the sun come out and I would go hunting.

Walking through my front door, Billy Boy sighed. "With Alexander again." My 'dad' huffed and I went straight to my room. Locking the door behind me, I changed into loose black jeans and a comfy black T-shirt. Putting on tennis shoes, I jumped out my window and ran at my vampire speed through the forest, back to the mansion. I kept in the trees as I got closer, and soon I was at the edge, right next to the mansion.

With my super hearing, I could hear some voices, Jameson and Alexander's. I got slightly closer to the mansion to listen better.

"Don't worry Master Alexander. I'm sure Miss Raven is at home safe and sound," Jameson said. I heard a sigh and smiled. Aw, Alexander is worried about me.

"I can't help it Jameson, whenever she leaves my sight, I worry. She acts different around me now, and I want to know why!" Alexander said, I pouted. So he has noticed. I stepped forward, but that was a mistake. I stepped on a twig, making it snap and all turned quiet inside. "Did you hear that Jameson?"

"Yes sir. But I'm sure it's just some wild animal," he said, looking outside, though through the wrong window. I was on the right side, he was on the left.

"Well, I'm going to go check. If it's a vampire making an appearance, then I want to make sure Raven is safe," Alexander said, moving closer to the door. I gulped and looked around quickly. What he didn't know that there was a vampire, me, but I wasn't making an appearance.

Turning on my heel, I sped back to my house, just as the door opened and I looked back. Alexander was watching me with his jaw clenched. Oh no... I'm out of here. I ran back into the forest and stopped under a tree and growled at myself. Why didn't I shift into an animal, any kind of animal... I'm such an idiot.

Hearing wings flap, I looked up to see a bat. A vampire bat. He had Alexander's eyes and I gasped. Oh no. I got back up and ran away, but I heard Alexander coming after me. Looking back, I could see that there was a large amount of space between me and him. I shifted into a tiny baby fox **(pic on profile)** and hid under a tree.

My eyes searched the forest and saw an outline of Alexander, not as a bat. I whimpered and his head snapped to me. All he saw was a fox, he couldn't see me. Only the fur was black and my eyes were brown. Alexander got closer and I pretended to stand weakly, as if I was in need of help. Alexander watched me as I came closer to him.

"Hello there little girl. What are you doin' out here all alone?" he asked gently, petting my head. It felt nice if I do say so for myself. I licked his hand, then got closer so that my face was right in front of his. He laughed once and I licked his nose. He laughed again.

I heard something get closer. Something big. Looking over my shoulder, I could see a bear. Should I leave this one and let Emmett have it when he comes to get me on winter break? No, I won't. I'm thirsty, I haven't fed in the better part of two months. It's dangerous to not feed for so long, but somehow, I managed. Alexander saw the bear as well and put me behind him, as if I needed protecting. I growled and Alexander looked at me as the bear came closer, obviously thinking we were going to attack it.

I sighed and ran at the bear. Alexander gasped, and I changed back to my vampire form. The bear was stunned for a second, then got angrier. As Emmett always says, "there's nothing better than an angry bear."

Launching myself at the bear, he swiped his claws at me. It felt like caressing fingers to me, my teeth latching onto his neck, the bear tried harder to get rid of me. After about two minutes of drinking the animal's warm blood, his attempts grew feeble and finally stopped all together.

Wiping my lips, I got back up to my feet and buried the carcass and took a deep breath. After calming down slightly, I turned back to look at Alexander. His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging. It would've been funny in a completely different situation. I backed away, he took steps forward.

"R-Raven? Is that you?" he whispered. Instead of answering, I ran.

I wasn't ready to tell him, not yet. Without looking back, I ran to my house, jumping through the window into my room. I closed the door just in time to see Alexander step out of the woods. I watched him, and he watched my house. His eyes landed on my Ferrari and they widened. Good thing he didn't know it was mine.

Putting my hand to the glass of my window, I whispered, "Alexander... I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise."

Alexander looked up at my window as if he heard me, which he probably did. I backed away into the darkness of my room and stayed there until the sun came out.

Alexander went home two hours ago, and went to sleep in his coffin. I sighed and watched the sky lighten. It's going to be sunny today, I won't be able to come to school. Good thing that the human's I'm living with realize that I hate the sun and let me stay home. They don't know that I'm a vampire, so they think that I get sunburned easily.

Making sure I stayed out of the sun, I closed the blinds and stayed in my room. No one came up to my room, as usual. As soon as I knew that my 'mother', my 'dad', and Billy Boy were gone, I hopped out of bed. What to wear, what to wear, I wondered as I looked through my closet. I decided on baggy, black jeans, combat boots, a black and red checkered shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. It was good for a day of relaxing and hunting.

Going out the back door, I kept to the shadows and entered the forest. I didn't know where I was going, but on the way, I was able to snag a few deer. I noticed that I was near the mansion, and smiled. Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you don't like it. I didn't think much of it. I kept messing with the idea of Twilight and Vampire Kisses combined and this is what came up. Review please. Nothing mean. *pouts* <strong>

**Oh and all outfits, pics, will be on my profile, like for my other stories. Thanks. Sorry if you think it's too short. :( **

**Love y'all who are nice. Those who are mean can go to hell for all I care.**


	2. Goodbye

**Guys this is not a chapter. My life is now over. The love of my life is gone and... It hurts too much to write the fanfics. I'm sorry but I'm not continuing to write anymore. **

**I am sorry for all those who wanted me to continue but... Now that Teitur is gone, I cannot live. He took my heart away when he left and...**

**I'm sorry... **

**Goodbye,**

**DeeDeeCullenforevah.**


	3. APOV of My Secret

**Hi, even though most people probably hate this story, I really do have good ideas for it so I am going to continue it. **

**I don't own Twilight or Vampire Kisses sadly.**

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

My eyes glanced at the beautiful girl I was painting. Her raven colored hair in a side fringe, spiked slightly, the rest of it falling gently down her back. Her heart pounded in her chest in a soft beat, kind of like a lullaby.

I noticed recently that Raven was acting kind of distant and deep in thought a lot of the time. I was starting to get worried, was there someone else? I pray there isn't, I don't know what I would do without my sweet Raven.

Hearing a sigh come from Raven, I look back at her and smile.

"Am I boring you? I'm sorry," I said with a grin. She shook her head, making her hair flop around slightly at the movement and gave me the chance to see her smile that could light up my entire attic room.

"Naw, you aren't boring me. I'm actually quite entertained," she said, with a giggle or two. I rolled my eyes, looking back at the painting. It was almost done, just needs a few more touch ups to her dress then it will be good to go. I smiled again at her.

I noticed that she didn't look uncomfortable, actually she looked like she didn't care about standing in one spot in the same position for about two hours. Usually humans get restless about standing up for so long and start to wine. But not Raven, no she's different.

"Oh really? That's good. You don't look uncomfortable, just deep in thought," I said with a slight frown. She was always so deep in thought. Looking back at the painting, I noticed that it was finished. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the painting. It turned out great!

Putting down my paint brush, I heard Raven's cell beep, her alarm going off. It was time for her to go home. I frowned. I know it's selfish but I want to keep her all to myself. Raven sighed and shut off the alarm. She looked at me, seeing my sad expression and kissed my cheek. That cheered me up slightly.

"I'll be back soon, love. You won't even miss me," she whispered in my ear. I smiled. Of course I am going to miss her but she does know how to cheer me up as quick as possible. I nodded.

Pressing my lips to hers, I gave her a passionate kiss. My hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer, her hands doing the same. We continued to kiss until it was time for her to go. When we broke apart we were breathing heavily.

Grabbing her hand, I led her down the attic stairs, the main stair case and to the front door. I held her hand tightly in mine, I pulled her into me. She wrapped her soft, warm arms around me. I felt a bit coldness coming from her arms and shrugged mentally, dismissing the thought.

"I'll be counting down the seconds till I see you, my sweet Raven," I whispered, kissing her head. Inhaling her sweet, yummy scent as well. I sound like a freaky stalker right now don't I? Eh, oh well. I noticed her lips curl into a smile.

"And I will be doing the same," she murmured quietly. I smiled.

After one last kiss, I reluctantly let her leave. She walked out of the front door and hopped onto her bike. I rolled my eyes and watched her pedal off. Staying at the door till she was out of my eyesight, I watched her carefully. I couldn't help but wonder why she was so distant.

No! I won't think about that anymore tonight. I only want to think about my Raven. Shutting the door, I headed off to the kitchen to talk to Jameson. He was the only one that I could talk to about this, basically because he was the only one in the house at the moment.

"Jameson, have you noticed that Raven has been... distant lately?" I asked him as I helped dry the freshly clean dishes. Jameson looked at me with his beady eyes.

"I'm sure there is a reason Master Alexander. She will tell you when she is ready, then you will tell me," Jameson said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Please old man, you'll just be listening in on the intercom won't you?" I said as I pointed to the white box with buttons installed into the wall. He nodded.

"Of course, every butler needs one," he said in response. I rolled my eyes.

We continued to talk for about a few minutes about food. That got me hungry and I nibbled on a very rare steak. Finally my nerves about Raven got to me.

"Do you think Raven is okay? I mean, do you think she got home safe and sound?" I asked him, picking at the steak I was eating with a fingernail. Jameson looked up at me and sighed.

"Don't worry Master Alexander. I'm sure Miss Raven is at home safe and sound," he replied calmly. I nodded and sighed. Looking out the window, I noticed a pair of golden eyes staring at the house. I shook my head. Maybe it was an animal with freaky cool eyes.

"I can't help it Jameson, whenever she leaves my sight, I worry. She acts differently around me now and I want to know why!" I said as I slammed my hand against the marble counter. I want to know real badly.

Suddenly there was a sound outside. The sound of a twig snapping. Jameson and I turned silent and after a few minutes, I whispered.

"Did you hear that, Jameson?" I asked him. He nodded and walked over to the windows. He looked out the left one.

"Yes sir. But I'm sure its just a wild animal," he replied. I shook my head. I wanted to be careful.

"Well, I'm going to go check. If it's a vampire making an appearance, then I want to make sure Raven is safe," I said as I walked to the front door. Opening it, I saw a small, female figure running at true vampire speed from the mansion. My jaw clenched. She was headed toward Raven's house, near the woods.

I wasn't having that. Shifting to a bat, I took off into the sky. Up here, you can see everything. Looking over at Raven's house to make sure everything is alright, I noticed that Raven's light was out. She was be sleeping. I smiled mentally, good. I saw the female running through the woods.

Landing, I shifted to my normal vampire form. I started to walk forward, till I heard a weak whimper somewhere near me. Looking around, I saw a small baby fox with black fur and brown eyes. I walked closer, trying not to frighten the little thing. However, it didn't even make a move to run, it just watched me.

I watched as the fox stood on shaky legs and walked closer to me. I kneeled down to get a better look at the fox but saw nothing wrong with her. She must be very young. Reaching out to pet her head, I spoke quietly to her.

"Hello there little girl. What are you doin' out here all alone?" I asked. Her ears flattened and I felt a soft tongue against my hand. She licked me! I chuckled once because her tongue tickled and she got closer to me till my face in front of hers. Placing her tiny paws on my chest, the little fox licked my nose and I chuckled again.

The fox reminded me of Raven. Raven is a very devoted animal lover. My moment between a small fox was ruined by the sound of something big crashing through the forest. Looking up, I saw the outline of a grizzly bear. Pushing the fox behind me gently so it won't get hurt, I took a defensive stance. I heard a terrifying growl come from below and looked at the fox. She is so small, how can she make a sound like that?

After a split second, the fox I was playing with not just a minute ago launched itself at the bear. I gasped. I didn't want it to get hurt for some reason. I watched as the body of a fox was changed into a body of a teenage girl. Looking closer, I saw that the teenage girl had spiked up hair slightly with an awesome side fringe that looked exactly like Raven's.

Then reality crashed down on me. That is Raven! I watched in horror as the bear swiped its claws down her arm, but left no marks whatsoever. I was shocked to say at the least when Raven clamped her jaws around the bears neck. As time passed with Raven's mouth on its neck, the bear's attempts to throw her off grew more feeble, then finally stopped as the last pound of its heart sounded.

I watched as Raven pulled away, wiping her mouth but missing one drop of a red liquid. Blood! She was bleeding? No it can't be, she is unharmed, so it had to be... The bear's blood? Damn. She got back to her feet and I watched her every movement as she buried the carcass that used to be a live bear.

My lips trembled as I tried to speak when she turned back to me. Her eyes were glowing a topaz color, no black from earlier anywhere in them. I heard her whisper.

"There's nothing better than an angry bear," was all she said. It sounded funny and under any other circumstances I would have laughed. Right now I'm too shocked to do anything.

I knew my eyes were wide and my jaw was at the floor, but I couldn't help it. My sweet Raven had just drained a full grown grizzly bear, and was unharmed! She can't be human, is she a vampire? No no, she couldn't be, she is able to go out into the sun, during the day, she isn't repulsed by garlic, or a stake, she doesn't change to bat (maybe she does, she was able to change to a fox)... What is she.

"R-Raven? Is that you?" I whispered. But instead of answering, she turned and ran away. I followed as fast as I could but hot damn, she's fast!

She didn't look back and didn't stop running at what seemed to me full speed. I followed her, just seeing a blur of pale skin and black hair and clothes. Soon, we were at the edge of the forest and Raven jumped into her bedroom window with ease. My eyes widened as they landed on a black Ferrari 458 Italia. Oh shit!

Is this Raven's? If so, she must be loaded! Damn even I can't afford a car like that. Looking at the license plate, I read "Raven1". Yep its Raven's. Maybe she'll let me drive it. I hope!

Looking back at the window, I saw Raven's pale hand pressed against the glass and heard her whisper quietly.

"Alexander... I'll explain everything tomorrow, I promise," she whispered. Thank god for vampire hearing! I stayed where I was. At the edge of the woods, in the darkest shadows.

The certain past events ran through my head. What is she? Why didn't she tell me any of this? Was she going to tell me?

I didn't notice that I had two hours to get to my coffin so I left. Changing to a bat, I flew home. What? It's quicker than running.

I landed in my attic and changed back again. Stretching my arms above my head, I looked for Jameson. He was still in the kitchen. What is that? His hideout?

"Jameson, do you think that Raven has been keeping a secret from us?" I asked him, leaning against a counter. Jameson looked at me and patted my shoulder.

"If she is keeping a secret, I'm sure she would tell us," he said. I relaxed slightly and nodded.

"You're right," I said. Yawning, I looked at the time on the oven. 5:50 am. I told Jameson that I was going to bed and hurried up to my attic. I noticed that the first rays of dawn were coming through and I locked myself into my coffin room. Getting into the claustrophobic coffin, I fell asleep thinking of Raven.

_Goodnight Raven_, I thought as I fell asleep. The last sound I heard was my bedroom door closing softly.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the next chapter. I know most people don't like it but I won't stop writing this story. Whoever is reading, please leave a review for me.<strong>


	4. Telling A Secret

**Hey. I have to say I'm surprised when I got a review from someone on this story! So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I was running toward the mansion, my mind clouded with what I'm going to tell Alexander. Will he resent me, break up with me? I'm so scared about his reaction. I just want my secret to come out in the open now.

I ran up onto the front porch and snuck in through the door. I noticed Jameson's scent wasn't new so I'm guessing he left. Good, that just makes everything so much easier. I snuck up the stairs to Alexander's room. The door was unlocked, as always.

Opening the door, I saw the sunlight hit the hidden door that led to his coffin. I sighed and walked till I was close to the beam of light coming from the window. My hand came till it was just in the light, making it sparkle. It looked like diamonds were embedded in my skin.

I smiled slightly, letting my gold eyes land on the paintings that hung on the walls. I walked over to them, looking at the paintings carefully. I grinned specific ones, my favorites. **(I forgot which ones they were, I lost my book so I don't remember) **

"If I die young, bury me in satin..." I murmured, thinking of _If I Die Young _by The Band Perry. I really do like the band, even though I think they're country. The reason, it's because technically I did die young.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my mom's room, on her bed. She was doing my hair, braiding it, her hands moving skillfully through my raven-black hair. I was getting ready for working in the fields with her and my dad. I was seventeen, it was 1863. The Civil War was raging outside of my home in Texas. My name is Raven Whitlock, sister of a man named Jasper Whitlock. He went missing three days ago, no one knows where he disappeared to. _

_I have a hunch that he isn't dead. I know he's very much alive. My mom finished my hair, then got off of her bed. I followed her into the hot Texan sun. I closed my eyes, hating how it felt at the moment. I was wearing a heavy dress, making it heat up further. I looked over at the slaves that were working in the fields and tending to the animals. I know its strange for a Southerner to feel this way, but I absolutely loathe slavery. It's too cruel for it to be legal._

_I wish I knew what would happen that night. After four hours of working on the farm, mama said we could go inside and rest. I said okay, secretly wishing the slaves could do the same. My brother knows how I feel and agrees with me, though he worked with the Confederate army._

_We were in the living room, having tea and chatting about nothing and everything when it happened. There was a loud crash, coming from the front door. Mom and Dad went to see what was going on. They told me to wait in the living room, to hide but I didn't listen because I heard a terrified shriek. I ran toward the sound._

_I was too late. My mom, my dad, they were there. On the floor, dead, not a single drop of blood coming out of the gashes in their necks. I screamed and kneeled next to them. Shaking their cold bodies, I knew they were already gone. There was another sound. Like a chuckle. Whirling around, I saw him. My brother, standing with blood dripping from the corner of his lips, blood red eyes staring at me like I was prey. _

_And I was. Hurrying to my feet, I backed away._

_"J-Jasper! What..." my voice wavered. I couldn't speak. He closed in, walking as if he was stalking his prey, a predator. I wish I knew he was a predator... And I wish I knew that I was his prey. My breath caught in my throat. _

_"Hello sister. I hope you don't mind that I killed our parents, they were too much trouble," he said. Suddenly, I felt calmer. He had that effect, even before he went to war. _

_"What did you do Jasper?" I whispered. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. _

_"I drained them of blood. I am a vampire after all, that's what I do," he said, with a grin. I gasped. Vampires can't be real... They aren't real... Are they? "I want you to be by my side Raven. I don't want to lose my sister." With that, he leaned in. _

_My breath hitched. I froze. He bit my neck and that was goodbye of my human life._

_End of flashback._

My eyes flew open and placed a hand on my bite. I looked outside and noticed that the sun was going down. Lookiong at my skin, I saw it glitter dimly, then stopped. I heard the creaking of a coffin and sat at his window seat. My back towards the glass, I had a perfect view of the coffin door.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of a yawn. He was awake. At last. Then, the sound of a creaky coffin opening, I smiled. The sound of feet hitting the floor was followed by the noise of a door opening. Finally, Alexander came into view. He ran a hand threw his hair, looking down. He was wearing black boxers and a ratty old HIM tshirt. He looked cute with messed up hair.

He looked up and froze. I gave him a smile and giggled. At the moment, I was hugging my knees to my chest, my usually brown eyes, a golden topaz color. Alexander's eyes turned wider than a plate and he jumped behind a chair. I laughed.

"Raven! W-What are you doing here so early, aren't you supposed to be getting home from school or something?" Alexander yelled. I started to roll on the floor, laughing my head off.

"Sorry no. I skipped school today and snuck in, I haven't been at my house since this morning," I said after I calmed down. Alexander's face was red as he pulled black jeans on. I muffled a snicker with my hand.

"Why did you skip school Raven?" Alexander said, running a hand over his face. I grinned.

"It was sunny today, so I didn't go. If I did, they would know something is different about me, not just anybody sparkles in the sunlight you know," I said, waving my finger at him. He looked at me, then looked at the phone. I think he's wondering if he should call a hospital.

"Sparkles in sunlight? What are you talking about?" he asked. _Here goes nothing_, I thought taking a deep breath.

"I am a vampire Alexander," I whispered. He said nothing so I looked up. He had a confused look on his face.

"Vampire? You can't be! You can go out during the day, you sleep at night, you don't drink blood!" Alexander yelled. Tears bursted into my eyes, but before one could spill, I willed them away. Vampires aren't supposed to cry.

"I am a vampire! I swear it! And I can prove it too!" I screamed, jumping to my feet at vamp speed. Alexander backed away, tripping so that he fell onto his mattress. I took a step forward, my eyes locked with his, and stopped my heart from beating. I shut down my human gift, making my heart stop, eyes turn back to gold, and I turned more deathly pale, if possible.

All traces of human on and in me went away. I turned inhumanly beautiful, not as beautiful as Rosalie but still pretty. "See? Do you hear my heart beat? Do you hear any life going through me?" I whispered, taking a graceful step forward. He shook his head. "I am a different vampire from you Alexander," I continued. "I don't need to eat, I don't sleep, my heart doesn't beat... I am immortal," I said, my head held high.

"But how? You aren't like me, there's only my type of vampire," Alexander said, standing back up. I shook my head and gave a soft smile.

"No. I am a vampire as well. A different type. A Cold One, an animal blood drinker," I said. His eyes turned from confused to realization.

"You... You were the one from last night. I knew it," Alexander said. I nodded.

"Yeah that was me Alexander. I do hope you are not mad, you have no idea on how long I wanted to tell you. I just could never find the right words or time," I said, looking down. I felt a warm hand on my ice cold cheek and looked up into deep, soulful eyes. Alexander stood in front of me, our lips almost touching.

"I'm glad you told me Raven. I'm not mad, I understand," he said. Alexander leaned in and kissed my lips softly. Pure heaven.

"I have more to tell you Alexander," I murmured as he pulled away. His eyes turned excited and we sat next to each other on his mattress.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Review and I'm hoping to get more people to review.<strong>


	5. APOV of Telling A Secret

**I don't own Vampire Kisses or Twilight. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I dreamed of the recent events that happened last night. Raven, the bear, the baby fox. Everything. It was all so confusing and weird. I started having a nightmare, so I woke up in the middle of the day.

I stayed there, staring at the lid of my coffin, thinking over everything. I heard some movement in the main attic room, but dismissed it as a bat or maybe a rat... Okay I'm not much of a rhymer.

I went back to sleep, dreaming nothing... Except for maybe Raven. I slept peacefully for the rest of the day. I dreamed of Raven's deep eyes... Her black hair... Everything about her! But before I fell into a deeper sleep, you know when you're caught just between the two, when you're slightly awake, but not really? Yeah when I was there, I heard a faint voice singing something that sounded like _If I die young, bury me in satin_... Maybe it was just my head, but it sounded so beautiful... I fell into a deeper sleep, smiling quietly. If I die young indeed.

When I woke up at sunset, I had a smile on my face. Brushing my licorice colored hair out of my eyes, I stared at the lid of my coffin. I wanted to stay in here all day and just dream about my personal dark angel, named Raven Madison. However, the real thing is way better than a dream. Even with all the weird things that have happened, I want to be with her. She's still Raven, I'm still Alexander. Sure she may have some secrets, but don't we all?

Wait... Raven's coming! I sat up straight... Well I tried to, considering that I hit my head against the lid of my coffin. Ouch!

I sighed and opened my coffin carefully, rubbing my head. Eh oh well, accidents happen. I climbed out of the little wooden box that served as my bed for the past twelve hours. Running a hand through my hair, I heard more movement in the main room.

I'll have to catch that rodent or whatever is making that noise before Raven get's here... I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, hearing my shoulders pop. Ahh that felt good! I opened the secret door and went out into the main room, a hand in my hair. I was looking down, still sleepy. When I'm sleepy, I tend to trip a lot.

I looked up, and froze. There, in all her amazing Gothic glory, was my sweet girlfriend, Raven Madison. The setting sun made a halo around her black haired head, making her look like the Angel of Darkness. She smiled and giggled, her eyes looking my up and down. I looked down real quick... And almost screamed out like a girl, thank God I didn't! I was only wearing an old T-shirt and boxers.

I jumped behind a chair, eyes as wide as... Maybe Jupiter... I looked at my personal joy, Raven and frowned. She was laughing!

"Raven! W-What are you doing here so early, aren't you supposed to be getting home from school or something?" I yelled, panicked. That only made her laugh harder. I had to admit, she was beautiful when she laughed.

After she calmed her laughing to giggles, she said, "Sorry no. I skipped school today and snuck in, I haven't been at my house since this morning." I pinched the bridge of my nose, pulling on some pants at the same time. I knew my face was red... And I didn't even think that was possible!

"Why did you skip school Raven?" I asked her, running a hand over my face to wake up a bit. She grinned and me and chirped happily.

"It was sunny today, so I didn't go. If I did, they would know something is different about me, not just anybody sparkles in the sunlight you know." She waved a finger at me like she was saying no to a child for doing something adorable, yet bad. I gave her another wide eyed stare. Sparkles? In the sunlight? What the hell is she talking about?

I looked at the phone real quickly. Maybe I should call a hospital, just in case. I looked at Raven and she was hiding some kind of emotion. Or she was trying to. That's one thing I love about her eyes, they give away her emotions!

"Sparkles in sunlight? What are you talking about?" I said, curiously, yet cautious. The phone was right there if I needed it... She took a deep breath and looked down.

"I am a vampire Alexander," Raven whispered, so quietly I barely heard her. Vampire? No she isn't! She can go out into the sun! She can go to school and she doesn't have to drink... Wait, last night, the bear's blood? Was that really her?

"Vampire? You can't be! You can go out during the day, you sleep at night, you don't drink blood!" I yelled. I didn't mean to be so loud, I was just so confused. Tears sprang into Raven's eyes and I immediately felt terrible. I was about to say something when the tears vanished. She shook her head and stared right at me.

"I am a vampire! I swear it! And I can prove it too!" Raven screamed out as she was on her feet within a second. I didn't even see it, all I saw was a blur. I was so startled that I tripped on my mattress and fell back onto it, staring at her as she stalked forward, her brown eyes turning golden.

I kept my eyes locked on hers as any trace of humanity left her body. In Raven's place was a beautiful creature with no heartbeat, was as pale as a dead body, and as beautiful as an angel. She was the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing thing I have ever seen. She was Raven.

"See? Do you hear my heart beat? Do you hear any life going through me?" She whispered quietly. She took another step, but this time, she was a lot more graceful and I was memorized by her movements. I shook my head and she sighed quietly. "I am a different vampire from you Alexander," I continued. "I don't need to eat, I don't sleep, my heart doesn't beat... I am immortal," she finished, her head high, proud.

But I could tell that she was upset by it.

"But how? You aren't like me, there's only my type of vampire," I said stupidly. Well, now there's proof that other vampires live. She shook her head again, smiling a soft, pretty smile.

"No. I am a vampire as well. A different type. A Cold One, an animal blood drinker," she said, her eyes brightening, then dulling back into an eternal sadness. I was right! It was her last night!

"You... You were the one from last night. I knew it," I said. She nodded and stepped closer to me.

"Yeah that was me Alexander. I do hope you are not mad, you have no idea on how long I wanted to tell you. I just could never find the right words or time," she whispered, looking down. _No! Don't turn your beautiful eyes away from me sweet girl! _I almost said those words. My heart broke when I looked at her sad face.

I stepped up to her and placed my hand against her cheek. She was hard and freezing, ice cold. She felt like some type of stone, marble maybe. She looked up, I looked into her deep, dazzling yet sad golden brown eyes. Our lips were almost touching and I could taste her on my tongue already.

"I'm glad you told me Raven. I'm not mad, I understand," I whispered, then pressed my lips to hers. She tasted like pure heaven, so sweet and pure.

I pulled away slowly, wanting more. "I have more to tell you Alexander," she murmured. I smiled brightly and pulled her onto my lap, excitement coursing through me.

She told me on how she was changed into a vampire. Back in the 1860's her brother went off to the Civil War. When he came back, he killed their parents and changed her, wanting Raven to be by his side forever. She told me of the terrible pain. She said it was like being burned alive, from the inside out. Raven told me on how she begged to die, to just end the pain.

I tightened my grip on her as she told me more.

"... The vampire that changed my brother, Maria, was making a newborn army. She killed anyone she could get her hands on and turned them to make them part of her army. I didn't want to be part of it, I disagreed. I held back and hunted animals, even then. Jasper, he... He always wanted to please Maria. He thought that the little... Bitch was his mate," she hissed. Her voice shook with disgust and anger when she spoke of this Maria person.

Then terror gripped her. "It wasn't long till the Volturi came... They destroyed everyone, my brother, a vampire named Peter, and his mate Charlotte escaped. I was separated from my brother, it was terrible. I roamed around, then was placed up for adoption. I tried to escape many times, but I was brought back each time. Finally, the Cullens found me and took me with them," her voice was bright with gratitude. I smiled, then frowned.

"Who are the Volturi?" She gasped and looked at me, eyes wide.

"I thought even you would know who _they _are! They are the... rulers I guess you can say of the vampire world. They make the laws... And kill anyone who breaks them," she paused, then fell off my lap. She was gasping for air, as if she just realized something. I placed her back on my lap, calming her down quickly.

"I didn't know anything about the Volturi... And you have laws?" I asked her. She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder. Her scent assaulted my sense of smell. She smelled like lavender and the forest, along with something I couldn't name.

"Just one... We can't reveal ourselves... If we do, we and the people that saw our kind, are killed. No exceptions," she answered gravely. She looked at me with pained eyes. Then it hit me.

I'm not their kind of vampire. If the 'Volturi' came now and they heard Raven explaining this to me, she and I would both be killed. Raven watched me and nodded. "You figured it out, I suspect?" I nodded.

"Don't worry. They won't find out... Just be sure to watch out. You don't know who works with the Volturi... Anyway..." She continued to tell me about her life with the Cullens. What her siblings were like, how she was reunited with her brother.

"I then yelled 'Jasper!' and attacked him in a hug. All of a sudden, this pixie came and threw me off yelling, 'Get off my Jazzy bitch!' Me and Jasper started laughing and we explained that we were brother and sister. The pixie vampire called Alice felt bad and dragged me for a shopping spree," Raven said laughing. I laughed with her and soon she finished her story.

Raven and I just sat there quietly, enjoying the silence. I played with Raven's silky hair and noticed that Raven was asleep, curled up on my lap. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

My innocent, sweet, little human turned out to be a vampire from the Civil War times. My mind started to wander. If she changed me into her type of vampire, we can spend all of eternity together, go out during the day, and be together at all times.

My soul is already damned... I want to become Raven's type of vampire... I want to be with her every moment, of every day. Looking down at my sweet Raven, I decided.

_I will become like Raven. One way or another._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! What do you think?<strong>

**Should Alexander become a Cold One? And is Raven going to go with Alexander's choice?**

**If you review, you will get your answer... In the next chapter!**


	6. Unexpected

**Here is the next chapter to Not What You Think. I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight.**

**Enjoy. Oh and please remember the fact that I started this chapter at school. It may not be that good and it will probably be very short.**

**Also, Debra, to answer your question on when this takes place, I'm not sure for Vampire Kisses and it either takes place during or after Twilight, but it's certainly before New Moon. :)**

**Now, onto the chapter my readers!**

* * *

><p>APOV (Alexander)<p>

I groaned tiredly and turned over onto my side, but instead of finding a comfortable position, I only found a hard surface which I hit my head against. Opening my eyes, I saw a dark, wooden wall that belonged to a familiar dead box.

Looking around, I realized I was back in my coffin.

_How the hell did I get back into this thing? _I wondered. I know that it was around midnight so it was okay to come back out into the main room. Was Raven still here or did she leave? I hope not.

Getting out of the coffin I was in quickly, I strained to hear any movement in the main attic room. There was none.

I went into the room and there was no black-haired beauty named Raven to meet me. There was a note on my mattress though. I opened it up and read.

_Alexander,  
>I went out to hunt while you slept. If I'm not back by the time you wake up, you now know why. Be back at 1 A.M.. Love you!<em>

_Raven :)_

_P.S. Left my cell. If my family calls, have them leave a message. If it's the human family, tell them I'm in the bathroom. If it's the vampires, tell them I have gone, well, hunting._

_See you soon!_

I chuckled and tucked the paper into the front pocket of my pants. Just one hour till my sweet Raven comes back.

What to do, what to do? I decided to take a walk. Maybe to Raven's house? I'm pretty sure she would want a change of clothes.

Changing to a bat, I flew out my window and to Raven's house. All was quiet and everyone was asleep to all I had to do was sneak in. Quite easy for vampires, Cold Ones or my type.

I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and took a tank top. As I was leaving, I heard a pair of voices outside. I sneaked out of Raven's window and hid in the shadows near her house. I could clearly see two men were leaning against a silver car. They were pale and one guy was HUGE! His arms were like tree trunks and could crush Raven, even though she's a vampire.

The other man wasn't as big as the first but he did have some muscle too. He was honey blond and both of them were seriously pale. **(Guess who!)**

"Do you think she's here?" the big one asked. I crept around the house to the woods, keeping the two in my sight at all times. Watching them closely, I strained to hear as they spoke to each other in whispers.

"I don't know. I can't sense her here, then again she could be human right now," the blond replied. Are they talking about Raven?

I growled quietly to myself. If they even dare to try to harm my Raven I will kill them myself. Just then, the two stopped talking and stiffened into statues. They looked around as if searching for something.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a growl," the big one said, lowering his voice a bit more.

"Yeah I heard it Em. I can also feel a strong anger and protectiveness coming from over there," the blond replied as he nodded in my direction. I froze, eyes widening. Oh crap... "The emotion just shifted to panic... Then back to protectiveness, it's making me curious and giving me a headache" the blond continued.

If they found me here, I would be so dead! No doubt, they would be able to rip me limb from limb. Changing to a bat holding onto the clothes for Raven tightly, I flew away, but heard the blond.

"That feeling, the strong emotions are getting away from me. I can't take it!" Looking back, I saw him give chase in my direction. This resulted in me flying faster.

The big guy groaned, "Jazz, get back here! We don't have time for this!"

"Dude, whoever or whatever that was it's emotions were very strong. Including the anger! What if that thing hurts..." the blond one's voice faded away into the night as I I flew and gained distance.

Sighing in relief, I landed in my room. I decided not to think of the two men outside Raven's house and settled in for the said girl to return to my arms.

...

...

Slowly, one in the morning came around. I tried not to think of anything but Raven coming back. I must say, it worked quite well.

As the grandfather clock chimed one in the hallway, Raven appeared in the open window. Her eyes were a shining topaz and she looked a little flushed as she slid gracefully onto the window seat next to me.

I smiled brightly and placed my head on hers. She smiled just as bright back, snuggling into my side. My hand automatically started to stroke and run through her soft, black hair. She sighed quietly, placing her hand on my shoulder. I leaned my head against hers once more and wished we could stay like that forever.

However, it seems fate doesn't like that idea very much (damn you fate!). There was a knock at the door. Jameson already retired for the night which meant I had two options.

A) I could be polite and move my lazy ass to get the door or B) I could stay up here with my girl and wait for them to leave and leave us alone.

I seriously liked option B better but Raven pushed me up and down the stairs to the front door. I groaned and grabbed her hand, dragging her with me.

We stopped in front of the wooden, big door and Raven made a 'go on' motion with her hand. She went off to the kitchen, leaving me glaring at the door.

_Fine... Only because Raven wants me to_, I thought as I opened the door slowly.

I felt my eyes narrow as I saw who was on my front door step. The two guys from earlier stood in front of me. Their eyes were nearly black and kind of scary, but they stood relaxed and comfortable. The blond smiled and cleared his throat.

"Hey. Are you Alexander Sterling?" he asked. I nodded slowly, eyes sliding out of their narrowed state. The two guys in front of me smiled wider and it seriously kind of scared me. No doubt they were vampires like Raven and from what she told me, their teeth are very deadly with just one nick. And they don't even look sharp! They look just like human teeth.

"So you're the guy that caught Raven's eye," the big one said. I raised my eyebrow, kind of confused. The other man caught on quicker than the bigger one.

"Oh right! We didn't introduce ourselves. Well, my name is-" He was cut off by a excited scream.

"Jasper! Emmett!" Raven screamed as she launched herself at the two vampires. Oh, so these are her brothers? God damn I'm an idiot. I didn't even know I was talking to her brother... Then again they look nothing alike!

"Rae!" Jasper yelled as he hugged her tightly. Is it wrong to feel jealous of your girlfriend's brother holding her? Yeah, I thought so.

Then Emmett, the big one, grabbed Raven and crushed her in a giant bear hug. You could barely see Raven's smaller form in his big tree trunk arms.

"Ravy!" Emmett squealed, yes squealed. Ravy? That's a new one... I'm starting to think that Emmett isn't the brightest crayon in the box... Am I right? Raven laughed and pounded on Emmett's chest with her fists repeatedly, legs kicking.

"Emmy! Okay, I missed my bear-of-a-brother too, now let me go!" she screamed. Emmett boomed out a laugh and did as she said.

As soon as Raven's feet touched the grass she was by my side... Not that I'm complaining or anything. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and sighed happily. Her eyes were wide and wild with excitement.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as I brought her closer to my side, tightening my arm around her. Do I sound possessive to you?

"Well... We kind of stole the Volvo and thought we would come and visit our Gothic Sister," Emmett said with a wide, innocent grin on his face. Raven started howling with laughter, Jasper chuckling. I watched in amusement.

"My God! You stole Edward's Volvo? Holy hell I wish I could see his face now!" Raven chocked out as she rolled on the ground, holding her stomach, tears rushing down her face.

Emmett and Jasper laughed as well, holding their stomachs, eyes scrunched up as they howled with laughter like Raven.

"Am I missing something?" I asked confused as always. But hey, seeing Raven this happy is worth being a bit confused.

"Edward is in freakin' love with his Volvo and Aston Martin. Hell, if he could marry the cars, he would!" Raven explained, giggling. I chuckled but stifled it with my hand.

"Well, not so much anymore. Not since Edward met Bella," Jasper said with a mile. Raven looked at him with a wide open mouth.

"Civil War fighting, empathy, vampiric brother say what?" Raven stuttered out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I'm evil. Jasper and Emmett make an appearance yay! Review!<strong>

**Love my reviewers and readers, they get ... nothing if they review nothing but love! ... Maybe.**


	7. They Are Here!

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**In this chapter, we are going back to when Raven goes hunting, between chapters 5 and 6. **

* * *

><p>RPOV (Raven)<p>

I woke up and noticed that Alexander was asleep, peacefully. I was still on his lap, and I didn't want to get up. He was very comfy and solid... All man. But I had to, I haven't hunted for some time and that bear last night didn't really count. It was more like a simple snack.

I got off of Alexander's lap, instantly missing his arms around my body. Alexander looked a bit uncomfortable, so I unlocked his secret coffin room, carried him in, and placed Alexander's body into the comfortable coffin. I smiled down at him and placed a kiss on his sleeping lips.

I left a note telling Alexander where I was and when I'll be back home.

After another glance at him, I left the attic and his room went down stairs, and out the door to the forest.

_I'll be back soon my mate..._

I ran through the forest, listening closely for any animals to feed from. Then, my thoughts started to wander to what happened earlier tonight. I was able to finally tell my one and only mate my secret, and he didn't do anything. Well he is a vampire after all.

I smiled as I heard the thumping of a deer's heart. I headed towards that direction and drained everyone last deer in the small area. I didn't know I was so thirsty. Looking at my watch, I realized I had some time left to spare, so I thought that I would stay out for a little bit.

Licking a trail of blood from the corner of my lips, I sat on a boulder, shifting to a mountain lion. My tawny hide glow gold in the moonlight above, my eyes sparkling as I looked up towards it source. The moon glowed silver and white down at the earth, at me.

I always felt safety under the moon, but that might be because I am a vampire, a creature of night. My kind, er, well all vampires aren't supposed to like going out during the day, only if we are hunting. But that's not how my family is.

My thoughts were ruined by a rustling behind me. My senses picked up and had to remember not to shift back to my real form, I had to stay as a mountain lion. I heard voices, they sounded familiar.

Then I saw the faces that the voices came from. Trevor and a slutty cheerleader were behind me. Trevor obviously thought he was getting some... That is until he saw the mountain lion on the rock that was me. The cheerleader, Ashley, saw me as well and screamed. She hid behind Trevor, who decided to hide behind the girl instead! Wimp. Doesn't he know that he should be the one protecting the girl and not the other way around? Guess not.

I decided to play with them a little bit and jumped off the rock in front of them. The girl shrieked in terror, but didn't move. I growled at her and the noise she was making. She started to shake, still frozen. I noticed what time it was on her Hello Kitty watch (Yuck!) and saw it was five minutes till one A.M. I turned and ran in the other direction. I heard the two sigh in relief, then Ashley started to yell and curse Trevor out for being a scaredy cat... So true.

I ran back towards the manor and shifted back to my vampire body midstride. Soon enough, I saw the manor looming ahead. This made me go faster. Just as the clock stroke one, I appeared in Alexander's window.

He saw me and smiled. I knew my eyes were shining brightly from feeding and I was flushed from all the blood I had taken in. Sliding down onto the window seat, I leaned against the now closed window.

Alexander sat next to me, placing his head on top of mine, bringing me close to his body, smiling as bright as the sun. My answering smile was just as bright, willingly snuggling into his side.

His hand started to run through my hair, making me feel so relaxed. I wished to stay like this forever, but, there was a knock at the door. I could see that Alexander was thinking over his options, so I decided to help him out, no matter how much I didn't like it.

I sighed quietly and pushed Alexander off his ass and down the stairs. He followed reluctantly, grumbling to himself. I smirked. Then, Alexander grabbed my hand, dragging me with him. The mating spark flew up my arm and through my whole body. I smiled to myself, following willingly.

As we got to the giant, front door, I made a 'go on' motion with my hand and went off into the kitchen to find some raw steak. Looking through the fridge, I found some as I heard Alexander open the door. Abandoning my steak, curious to who is at the door at this time of night, I walked to the front hall way.

I could hear Alexander and who ever was at the door talking. Then I heard the clearing of a throat.

"Hey. Are you Alexander Sterling?" I heard, Is that who I think it is? I could almost hear Alexander nodding.

"So you're the guy that caught Raven's eye," a deeper, booming voice said. Oh my God... JASPER AND EMMETT ARE HERE!

"Oh right! We didn't introduce ourselves. Well, my name is-" I cut Jasper off with my scrreching as I came running in.

"Jasper! Emmett!" I screamed, launching into my brother's arms.

"Rae!" Jasper yelled, hugging me tightly. Behind me, I could practically feel the jealousy rolling off of Alexander. Poor him.

"Ravy!" Emmett squealed, yes squealed as he grabbed me from my blood brother's arms and crushed me with his giant boulder of arms. I laughed and was so grateful that I was indestructable at that moment. I started to pound on his giant chest to let me go, with my legs kicking. I was smaller than him after all.

"Emmy! Okay, I missed my bear-of-a-brother too, now let me go!" I screamed, making Emmett laugh his natural booming laugh. At least he listend and let me go.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was right next to Alexander, where I belong. I felt his warm arm around me and I sighed, I ain't complaining.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, kind of breathless. I felt Alexander bring me closer to his side, tightening his arm around me... Not that I care or anything, I would brand myself to show that I belong to Alexander!

"Well... We kind of stole the Volvo and thought we would come and visit our Gothic Sister," Emmett said with a wide, innocent grin on his face. I howled with laughter while Jasper chuckled. Oh my dear sweet Lord, Edward is going to kill them both when they go home.

"My God! You stole Edward's Volvo? Holy hell I wish I could see his face now!" I chocked out, rolling on the ground and holding my stomach. I barely registered the tears that were rolling down my face from laughing.

I could hear Jasper and Emmett howling with laughter as well, Alexander looked confused beyond hell, but still amused.

"Am I missing something?" he asked. I nodded as I struggled to get up from the ground.

"Edward is in freakin' love with his Volvo and Aston Martin. Hell, if he could marry the cars, he would!" I explained, giggling. Jasper shook his head with a grin.

"Well, not so much anymore. Not since Edward met Bella," Jasper said. I stared at him with giant eyes.

"Civil War fighting, empathy, vampiric brother say what?" I stuttered. That just made Emmett laugh again.

"You heard me lil sis, Edward now has a mate," Jasper said, almost as if in disbelief. Not that I blame him or anything.

"And it's a female?" I said, jaw dropping to the floor. Jasper nodded and Emmett looked thoughtful... For once.

"Surprising I know," Emmett said with a full blown grin.

"H-He isn't gay? DAMMIT!" I yelled, tears rolling down my face. "I just lost the bet..." Alexander gave me a look and I kissed him.

"EW PDA!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"This is coming from you Emmett," I said.

"Oh, right..."

"Anyway... I just hunted so I'm good for two weeks. Jasper, Emmett, you might as well hunt now," I said. They nodded and immediately took off towards the forest. "Oh and Em? There are bears out there too!" I called over.

"HELL YEAH!" I laughed. Alexander snickered next to me and ran a hand through his black as night, sexy hair. I shivered as I watched and he smirked.

"Let's wait inside shall we?" he said, holding a hand out. I nodded.

"We shall," I said. I took his hand and followed him inside. Ah, this is my real home... Along with the Cullens but that's a different thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? This chapter is finally done!<strong>

**I'm so proud! Please review... And I would like to actually have more reviews than I have been getting... **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. Phone Call!

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Kisses.**

**Sorry its taking so long. Please forgive me!**

**Enjoy! By the way, New Moon doesn't happen.**

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

Its been a few months since Emmett and Jasper came, and they're still here. Turns out, they rented an apartment and have been coming to our highschool to be with me. Now its summer and Emmett is waiting for me by the Volvo (which my two brothers still have yet to return to Edward).

I was at my locker, grabbing what I needed when Trevor came up. I groaned and banged my head. Can't he give me a break? I mean come on, I don't want to start three months of being away from him by being near him!

"Hey Monster Girl, going out with the giant freaks now? What happened to Monster Guy?" Trevor smirked, leaning against the locker next to mine. I resisted the urge to kick him where the sun don't shine and closed my locker. I pulled my black backpack onto my shoulder and walked away without a word. I found it strange that Trevor didn't try to get my attention like he usually did, and I wasn't complaining.

My thoughts wandered to Alexander and I sighed. I always wondered what it would be like if he was here with me... Wait! He can come out during the day... But he has to be like me. Does he want to be like me? Would he want to be like me?

I mean yeah, our vampires get more privilages, and we are a whole lot more powerful, no need to brag though. I sighed and ran at human's speed towards the Volvo. Emmett was on the phone and I could hear Edward yelling on the other side.

_"Emmett I swear to God, if you do not give me my Volvo back, when you get home, I am going to rip you limb from limb and I don't care what Rosalie does!" _Edward yelled and I laughed.

Seems Edward wants his Volvo back.

"Eddie, don't worry, I'm coming back in three days," Emmett said with laughter in his voice. Edward continued to yell and scream threats at Emmett so I held out my hand for the phone.

Emmett snickered and gave me the phone and I held it to my ear.

"Hiya Eddie can you stop yelling? You're kind of hurting my ears," I said with fake saddness.

"Raven?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Yep, all me," I said with a smirk. Edward groaned into the phone.

"Please tell me the Volvo is alright," he said.

Before I could answer, I heard a soft voice speaking on the other side. _"Edward, who's on the phone?"_ Oh so this must be Edward's mate.

"Just a family member, love. Turns out Emmett took my Volvo so they could visit..." Edward trailed off.

_"Oh._" the girl said. I smirked.

"I can hear your mate in the background Eddie, aren't you going to introduce me to her?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh God..." _Oh God is right Eddie boy_. I heard some shifiting and Edward saying that the phone was all his mate's now.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone. I grinned. Time for my fun. Emmett knew what I was up to and started laughing.

"Who do you think you are taking my Eddie away from me? When I get there, you will wish you were never born!" I screamed into the phone, slamming it shut. With that, Emmett and I burst into fits of laughter and that was when Jasper came up, muffling his snickers, no doubt hearing the phone conversation.

"That's pure gold," Emmett said. I laughed and got into the Volvo.

"Well come on, let's get to Alexander's mansion! We're going to Forks in three days!" I said laughing. They got in and we sped off. Well, maybe I can ask them what they would think of Alexander as one of us.

"Hey um, guys?"

"Yes?" they answered. Well here it goes.

"What would you think as Alexander as one of our vampires?" I asked. Jasper smiled softly at me.

"That would be nice, a new family member and you can be with him every moment of everyday," Jasper said. Emmett nodded, no doubt thinking of the pranks he and Alexander could plan.

"That would be awesome little sis!" Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll run it by Alexander tonight," I said. And we got onto brighter topics as we sped towards the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally updated. Please review. Looks like Raven is thinking of Alexander being her type of vampire. <strong>

**It's summer time and you know what that means! Parties at the Cullen household, er well you get the idea.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. What Do You Think

**Hey! I am seriously sorry for not updating as quick as I should be!**

**Here is the next chapter to Not What You Think. **

**Please enjoy and I am again sorry for not updating as fast as possible.**

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight. **

* * *

><p>RPOV (Raven)<p>

We arrived at the manor and saw that Jameson was waiting for us. I got out and ran ahead of my brothers. Jameson greeted me with a smile, as I raced paced.

"Good evening Miss Raven." Good evening indeed.

APOV (Alexander)

I sat up from my coffin earlier than usual with a bright smile on my face. Raven's coming over straight after school today. Sure I'm going to have to stay inside this room, but I can see my Angel of Darkness sooner.

I yawned and rubbed my face. Maybe I'll run being a vampire like Raven over the conversation tonight. I really want to hear her thoughts about it and I would love it if she agreed.

"Knock knock," I heard an alluring voice said near the door. I looked up and there she was, a smile gracing her perfect face. Raven came over and sat next to me in my coffin. We lied back and closed my coffin so we could be alone.

"Why hello my dear. You look beautiful in the dark as always," I said lovingly. Raven giggled and kissed my lips were her soft, warm ones.

"Hello my vampire bat. If I look beautiful, then you look beyond handsome in this lovely darkness," she said back. I rolled my eyes and pulled her closely.

We were silent for a few moments when I decided that now would be the best time to run my idea of becoming a vampire like her.

"Raven? Can I ask you something?" I asked timidly.

"Well you just did but you can ask another," Raven said teasingly. Of course.

"I was thinking and wondering... What would you do if I said that I wanted to be your type of vampire?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short but I couldn't resist.<strong>

**Review and again I am seriously sorry its short but I wanted to get this updated and ready.**

**Again I am seriously sorry, please review.**


	10. Answers

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Hope you all are happy that I haven't left you hanging! :)**

**Please enjoy and remember, I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight, no matter how much I want to.**

**Thanks for all the reviews BTW!**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time:<em>

_"Well you just did but you can ask another," Raven said teasingly. Of course._

_"I was thinking and wondering... What would you do if I said that I wanted to be your type of vampire?"_

RPOV

I looked at Alexander as he asked the question. He wants to be one of me? A Cold-One? Not a traditional vampire? The thought sent a smile on my black lips and I pulled Alexander into my arms, kissing him deeply.

"Alexander, are you serious?" I exclaimed. He smiled and nodded, kissing back.

"Why, yes I am. So what do you say?" Alexander replied.

"I-I would love it if you became my type of vampire! I can't believe you'd want to stop you're heart from beating though, give up everything you have now," I murmured.

"I would be giving up nothing if I still have you by my side Raven," Alexander said, using a finger to lift up my eyes to his. I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Can you stay you're type of vampire for a little vampire until we get to Forks? Carlisle is very curious about the traditional type of vamps," I said. Alexander nodded and hugged me close.

"Of course," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short, but I'm pretty sure that you all would have had my head if the wait was any longer.<strong>

**Please review. As I said in Bella's Emo Singing chapter I updated, the links aren't working so you will have to cut and paste. **

**Thank you! Review!**


	11. We Arrive At Forks!

**Hey peoplez, here is the next chapter for Not What You Think. Hopefully it will be longer than the last chapter, seriously that one was so damn short!**

**Anyway, I haven't gotten as much reviews as I wanted but I'm just happy I got some. Oh and please check out my new one-shot Futatsu No Kodou to Akai Tsumi for Inuyasha, I would really like some reviews for that one. But no flames please (FOR ANY OF MY STORIES!)**

**Anyway, I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight (no matter how much I want to...).**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>RPOV (Raven)<p>

Three days past quickly, with Emmett and Jasper's pranks on me and Alexander, Alexander and I planning his change. One that I couldn't wait for, for once. Emmett and Jasper were at their place, packing their bags to head back to Forks, Washington. The human family I was staying with knew I was going off on a trip with Alexander, which my 'dad' didn't like. Well guess what buddy, you ain't my dad! You can't tell me what to do bastard!

I decided to change my outfit, considering its only sweat pants and a tank top. I went to my closet and thought what the hell, might as well look pretty and Goth. I took out a Marc Jacobs Strapless Floral Appliqué Tulle Dress, LAURENCE DACADE Black Lace Flat Thong Sandals, Surgical Steel dangle cartilage earrings, and a large black rose ring. I put the rest of my clothes into my suitcase, which isn't much considering Alice is just going to shop for me anyway. The shop-crazy pixie. For my make-up, instead of a black lipstick, I chose a vampire kiss red lipstick, black metal love eyeliner, my usual eyeshadow, and my signature black nail polish. I looked in my mirror and smiled brightly at the result. I looked hot! But there was something missing... Aha! I got out my fabric black rose stud earrings and grinned. Perfecto!

I grabbed my laptop, phone, iPad, iPod, and other things to keep me entertained. I grabbed my backpack and suitcase and hurried down the stairs. Billy Boy was in the living room with his nerd friend, Henry, and 'dad' was there as well.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder, running out of the house and to my car, like a bat out of hell. I heard dad called my name, but I was already speeding down the road towards the manor.

The Volvo was already there, with Emmett, Jasper, and my Price of Night, Alexander. I decided to show off a bit and sped up, then as I got to my spot where I park my car, I made a sharp turn on the steering wheel, making the car spin. At last second, the car stopped perfectly at my spot. I waved as I got out and ran up to the man that holds my sometimes beating heart. When I was a few feet away, I basically launched myself at Alexander and hugged him tightly, kissing him as if we had been apart for eternity.

I heard Emmett and Jasper gag and act like they were choking, which made me give them the bird behind Alexander's head. I didn't want Alexander thinking I wasn't sweet and innocent (don't worry I'm still a virgin). I pulled away from Alexander and smiled at him. His soulful eyes stared into my own as his face said all the love he couldn't say in three words.

"Yuck," I heard Emmett mutter. I looked at him over Alexander's shoulders and raised an eyebrow.

"You're worse with Rose, so don't go around messin' with my lovin'" I retorted.

"Burn brother burn," Jasper snickered out. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at my bear of a brother. Emmett pouted.

"So everyone ready?" I asked, looking pointedly at the bags stacked next to the Volvo.

"Yep! We made sure Alexander didn't pack much clothes, we all know Alice is just going to shop for us anyway," Jasper said with a smile. He truly did love her. I nodded in agreement and tugged Alexander and his bags to my car. He kissed my neck sweetly then got into the passenger side.

"Wait, where's Jameson?" I said looking around. As if on cue, Jameson came out of the mansion. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why aren't you packed? You do realize that you are coming too right?" I asked. Jameson eyes widened and shook his head.

"I didn't know I was coming Miss Raven," Jameson said with a confused note in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you're coming Jameson!" I said, then shifted into a female liger, and instantly ran inside past Jameson to his room. I admit, I snooped around the house when Jameson was out and when I snuck in when Alexander was sleeping in his coffin.

"Well that's a new one," I heard Jasper say to someone.

"She must have gained that form while she was away," Emmett muttered. Ha, he's jealous he can't be as awesome as me. When I got into his room, I shook my head at the tidiness of it. Such a butler. I shifted back to a human and took out some of Jameson's clothes. _Doesn't this guy have any normal clothes?_

I packed the suitcase for him, shifted back to a liger, took the bag into my mouth, then ran back out. Everyone was staring at me as I tossed Jameson's bag into the Volvo.

"You are riding with the boys, Alexander is riding with me, kay?" I said. Jameson nodded wordlessly, still confused about all of this I bet. We all got into our cars and I waved at Jasper.

He read my emotions and knew I was feeling mischievious and evil. He grinned widely.

"How bout a race Rave?" Jasper said. I gave him a thumbs up and we sped off, me taking the lead as I rolled up my window.

Alexander rolled his eyes at me but held my hand, twining my fingers with his ontop of the gear shift. I smiled at him as we sped down the road to Forks, Washington.

...

...

Hours later, I was still in the lead, and the radio was on. Alexander had his eyes closed and we were crossing into Washington now. Just a few more hours to get to the damn Olympic Peninsula. I sped up a bit more after seeing the Volvo catch up, making Alexnader open his eyes again. I smiled.

"Go back to relaxing Alexander, we're almost there," I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek, then closed his eyes again.

...

...

The hours that we were driving were finally over as we arrived at the driveway of the Cullen household. I slowed to a stop and Alexander streched his arms above his head, no doubt cramped from the long car ride. I laughed and got out, standing up and waiting for the Volvo to roll up.

A few minutes after we parked, the Volvo with Emmett, Jasper, and Jameson. I smirked at them, especially at Jasper's sour face. As the pulled up and did a victory dance.

"I win, I win!" I squealed, jumping up and down. Jasper climbed out of car with a grumble.

"Yeah, yeah..." We grabbed our bags from each car and walked up the driveway, me with a shitting eatting grin plastered on my face. Jameson lagged behind but kept up with us, staying quite as I gloated in Jasper's and Emmett's face.

The door opened before our group even got to the stairs, and out flashed a certain pixie like vampire.

"RAVEN YOU'RE BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Alice screamed as she crushed me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. I could see Alexander staring at Alice with fright and I laughed even more. This alerted Edward, because he came out and instantly was holding me by my forearms.

"Is my Volvo alright? ! Please tell me my baby is alright!" he whimpered. I opened my mouth to respond... But the honking horn of a semi truck sounded and then there was the sound of shredding metal... Oh dear God...

We all raced to see that the Volvo was torn to shreds, which all of us who weren't Edward burst out laughing at the irony. Edward however sunk to his knees and dry sobbed, whimpering 'why' over and over.

"Well, at least the Volvo lasted this long," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's a longer chapter. I hope it's up to your expectations! BTW I'm laughing my ass off at the thought of this actually happening in real life. I would so put that on youtube!<strong>

**Anyway, please review! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Oh and please try to get to the outfit on the link for the outfit in this chapter, if you do, leave a comment so I know that it still works!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Raven Meets Bella, Oh No!

**Hey everyone, I am seriously sorry you had to wait such a long time for the chapter. I am really grateful that you are all being patient *grumbles* though I doubt you are. **

**I would like to say that I asked my boyfriend to beta my stories from now on and he agreed so thanks baby! I know it makes you upset so I am really grateful and happy that you agreed to this. And I really am sorry love; you know I hate hurting you.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, though not as much as I'd like. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight. Now I won't get sued yay!**

**So yeah enjoy!**

RPOV (Raven)

After laughing hysterically over the tragic death of Edward's car for the last hour, I brought Alexander back to my attic room. We laughed at the irony together as we unpacked. Alexander didn't have much so he started helping unpacking my suitcases. So sweet of him.

Then Jameson came up after getting settled in the guest bedroom on the first floor. I could tell he was shocked by the cleanness of the house, as if Esme would let even a single cobweb stay in her house hold. Even in the houses they weren't occupying for the moment were being cleaned weekly by house keepers who came in.

Then Eddie boy came in, yelling crap about me having to go with him to buy him a new car. Gah why does the bad things always happen to me?

Now I'm in the living room, watching TV with Emmett while Carlisle asked Alexander about his life. Rubbing my eyes, I shifted to a pitch black panther and rested on the couch.

After a while, Carlisle came downstairs, a smile on his face. I looked up as he sat down next to me and scratched my head between my ears. Purring I leaned into the touch.

"Alexander is asleep. And Raven... You don't know happy I am to know that you found your mate at last," he said, smiling. I gave a small pantherish grin and rested my head on Carlisle's knee purring softly as he rubbed my fur, my tail flicking lazily.

_Thanks Dad..._

EPOV (Edward)

My car. My car! MY CAR! This is Raven's fault. I'm going to kill her. Wait no, I can't. They'd all stop me before I could even get my hands around her pale neck. I sighed and said goodbye to my precious, now scraped car for the last time before going into the house. Well now I have an excuse to buy a new car, that's an upside!

I sat on the couch and placed my head in my hands, sighing deeply. Lying on the couch, I placed a pillow over my face and decided to lie there until I could go pick up Bella.

APOV (Alexander)

After watching Edward's car get demolished by the truck, Raven led me to her old room, in the attic. I laughed at the irony and helped Raven unpack. I came across her underwear, making me blush lightly. Hurriedly, I placed the garments in the dresser and went back to unpacking her suitcases.

Jameson came up and looked around after having Esme helped him unpack in his room as well. Raven smiled and walked over to him.

"So how do you like the Cullen household so far?" Raven asked. Jameson nodded.

"It's quite beautiful, and spotless!" Jameson exclaimed. I looked at him with big eyes. Holy hell he talked louder than a whisper. Apparently Raven thought the same thing; her jaw was at the floor.

Before she could say something, Edward appeared at the door and towered above Raven. She smiled sheepishly.

"H-Hi Eddie, sorry 'bout the Volvo!" she tried to buy her way out of the soon to be argument.

"Don't even try that Gothy, you, me, car shopping tomorrow!" Edward snarled then went downstairs to wallow in sorrow about his now shredded car. Raven laughed and turned to face me.

"Yeah, the family is crazy," she said with a devilish grin. I shook my head and looked out the window. I heard Carlisle came into the room and spoke to Raven in a fast voice. Raven nodded and replied, then walked out, leaving me with the blond vampire.

"I asked Raven if I could ask you some questions about your type of vampire. I hope you do not mind Alexander," Carlisle said calmly, his body relaxed.

I nodded and sat on Raven's bed, which is a coffin... Ironic again. Carlisle proceeded to ask questions about my type of vampire and what my life was like. I answered as best as I could and started to get tired. I noticed the sky turning lighter as well.

"Carlisle, the sky. I have to go to sleep now," I said, standing. Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"Of course. I'll tell Raven. Goodnight," he stated with a smile. I nodded and waited for him to leave before getting ready for bedding down in Raven's coffin.

Raven... My Gothic vampire... That was the last thought I had before falling asleep.

BPOV (Bella)

I waited for Edward to pick me up. We were spending the day with his family today; apparently there was another vampire in the Cullen household that I have yet to meet. From what Edward told me, the vampire is a female, has found her mate, and is different. When I asked him how different, Edward said that I had to find out myself.

I wondered how different she was. I mean, what was she like? Was she like Rosalie or like Alice, or maybe like Esme? I hope to God she is nothing like Rosalie.

Hearing a knock at the front door, I was pulled from my thoughts. I walked to the door and opened it to find Edward, his face instantly brightening as he saw me. I blushed and looked down. God, can he get any more handsome, beautiful, or perfect? I looked back up and bit my lip. Yes, yes he can.

"'fternoon love," Edward said, bringing my hand to his lips, planting a kiss on my knuckles. This made me blush brighter.

"H-hi Edward," I mumbled back, embarrassed. He smiled and brought me into his cold, stone arms.

"Ready to meet the other Cullen?" Edward teased. I nodded excitedly and ran out to the Volvo... Only, it wasn't there. Turning to look at Edward, I gave him a confused glance.

"Let's put it this way, I'm going to need a new car," Edward muttered sadly. Eyes wide, I stared at him. What happened to the Volvo? Edward grabbed my hand and gently placed me on his stony back.

As soon as I was comfortable, Edward was taking off through the forest towards the mansion. I laughed at the joy of the speed, but quickly contain it. Edward would gloat about it nonstop. In no time at all we were at the Cullen mansion. The air around it was different, lighter. Edward let me down and grabbed my hand. I started hyperventilating. God I was so nervous! I mean, I thought I met all the Cullens... Apparently not.

Edward looked back at me and smiled.

"Don't be nervous, love. She's very... Different, but she's nice," Edward reassured me, though it didn't work that well. I noticed how he paused when he was looking for the right words. Different? What the hell does that mean?

Pushing my fears and nerves to the side, I nodded. "If you say so. Let's go!" I tried to be enthusiastic but... Edward shook his head with a laugh and we walked into the house.

RPOV (Raven)

I heard the door open and close and smirked. Eddie brought his little mate home. I stood and hid behind the door, still a black panther. How Edward didn't notice my scent or hear my mind, I don't know, but the two didn't notice me as they came into the living room.

I have to admit, Edward's mate is quite beautiful. Her mahogany hair flowed to her waist in gentle waves, with a pale heart shaped face and small button nose, and if you look closely enough you could see a light dusting of barely noticeable freckles. From what I could see, this girl also had milk chocolate eyes and a scarlet blush, which she was sporting right about now from something Edward said.

Lowering myself into a crouch I stalked up behind her and started pawing at her feet. She looked down and shrieked in panic. I lowered my ears and hissed my tail lashing flattening myself against the floor.

Edward glared at me as he held his trembling mate in his arms. I rolled my eyes and hopped onto the couch next to Jasper, lying down with my head on Jasper's knee. He chuckled and scratched behind my ear like Carlisle was doing earlier.

"Must you torture them?" he asked. I smirked and nodded. The girl looked at me with big eyes and I used my tail to wave at her.

"Bella, this is Raven Cullen. Raven, this is Bella Swan, my mate," Edward introduced us, still glaring at me.

I shifted back to my human form, my eyes now brown as I stared at the two. "No really? I thought she was your maid," I said sarcastically. Emmett snickered.

"Though I'm sure he'd love to see her in such a short ski- OW! Rosie what was that for?" Emmett pouted as he rubbed the back of his head. Where Rosalie had smacked him. I looked back at Bella and laughed when I saw her blushing so brightly.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Raven, as Eddie has told you," I introduced myself, standing and offering my hand to shake hers. She stared at me, and then gasped.

"Your eyes... They're brown!" she pointed out, making me grin.

"Yeah I know," I muttered and went upstairs after grabbing some chocolate strawberries from the kitchen. "I'll be sleeping with Alexander if y'all need me... And word of advice, don't need me."

I changed into a black and red checkered jersey print cami and a pair of red leopard print pajama pants. After pulling my hair up into a high, tight ponytail, I closed the curtains, making my room entirely dark. Slipping into my spacious coffin next to Alexander, I smiled at his peaceful face.

Kissing his forehead, I snuggled into his body and went to sleep with a bright smile on my pale as death lips.

**Well there you have it, the next chapter. I would like to thank the reviews while you all have been waiting. **

**And once again I would love to thank my boyfriend for betaing my stories. I know how much it hurts and I would love to say thank you. Thanks love, you rock! Thanks for letting me do this. I promise to make it up to you :)**

**Anyway, y'all know the drill. Review, you get a virtual cookie... Maybe... Not really. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**And honestly, I really don't like the new improvements they made to Fanfiction but hey I can't complain. **

**Review! ! ! ! !**


	13. Bella Is Nearly Dead

**I am truly sorry it's taking long for updating some stories. Forgive me? Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing. **

**And a giant thank you and I love you to my boyfriend for everything! :)**

**Now the chapter will start. Enjoy. Oh and I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

BPOV (Bella)

I watched as Raven went upstairs with strawberries and chocolate. I was confused because vampires don't eat, sleep, or have human colored eyes. I stared after her as she disappeared from view and turned to look at Edward. They were all staring at me with worry in their eyes, like they were dreading what I was going to say.

"What was all that about?" I asked. They sighed in unison and Edward brought me onto his lap, arms wrapped around my waist. The others sat around the living room.

"That was Raven, another vampire that is part of our family, she's my sister," Jasper started. I nodded.

"Like Rosalie is right? Fake siblings?" I guessed. Jasper and Edward shook their heads and I got confused.

"No, actually, Raven is my blood sister from when I was human. I changed her myself when I was still a newborn," Jasper explained. I blushed.

"Oh sorry," I murmured. Jasper smiled gently.

"It's fine. Anyway, after I changed Raven, it became apparent that Raven had two powers. One, was human traits. She can eat, sleep, drink, use the bathroom, have a beating heart, and look more human than we do. The second is shape-shifting. Not like the La Push werewolves, where they just change into wolves, Raven can change into all things, even her human and vampire appearance," Jasper went on. I listened intently as he talked. Raven seems quite powerful.

"I noticed that she was wearing dark clothing? Is she Gothic or something?" I inquired. Jasper's eyes hardened.

"Is there a problem with her since she's Gothic? Does that change who she is?" he snarled as he got to his feet. Edward was instantly in front of me, crouching defensively.

"N-n-no! I was just wondering! I didn't mean to seem like I was insulting her or anything," I stuttered in a hurry. Jasper sat back down and Alice bounced into his lap to calm him down. Edward lifted me into his arms and sat me back down on his lap as well. I quickly snuggled into his hard, stone body.

"Raven's mate is named Alexander Sterling. You'll meet him tonight," Jasper continued and I sighed in relief. At least the worst as passed.

"Why tomorrow night? Why not now?" I asked, confused again.

"You'll see why love, but for now, you and me have hours to spend together," Edward whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I nodded and snuggled into Edward as he gathered me into his arms and sped to the meadow.

We spent the rest of the day there, just being with each other, talking about everything and relaxing.

_~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~_

APOV (Alexander)

My eyes blinked open as I yawned, looking around. I noticed a black haired beauty next to me with her head on my chest. I smiled running my fingers through her silky hair. I kissed her head and lied back, now noticing the spacious coffin as last night's events came back to me.

Coming to the Cullens house, Edward's Volvo being crushed by a semi truck, having Carlisle ask me questions about being a traditional vampire, then going to sleep in Raven's bed. I smiled softly at the deathly pale-skinned Gothic Angel next to me.

Shifting a bit, I eased the coffin lid open, the attic room still dark so it doesn't bother Raven, and climbed out, then closed the lid softly again. I went to my bag and looked through it, wanting to look nice for Raven's family but not wanting to seem like I'm trying too hard and I want to look as proud as I am about being Goth.

Shuffling through the clothes, I finally chose a striped and distressed long sleeve shirt that had holes in it, and black cargo mesh pants. To complete it, I pulled on some all black Chuck Taylor converse sneakers. Running my fingers through my hair and going into Raven's bathroom, to brush my teeth and finish my normal waking routine.

After I finished with that, I kissed Raven on the forehead and headed downstairs to give her some peace.

I looked back up at the attic and sighed. How I wish Raven was awake. Suddenly, my nose was assulted with my favorite breakfast. Raw steak! My mouth watered and I rushed down the remaining steps into the kitchen, where Jameson was placing a plate with the bloody steak on the counter. Esme was behind him.

"Are you sure I shouldn't cook that?" Esme asked uncertainly. I know I shocked her when I arrived out of no where and started knawing on the steak.

"No it's perfect! As always, thank you Jameson," I grinned at the butler. He grinned and went somewhere else in the house. Esme stayed behind watching me as I eat my yummy, bloody steak. I raised an eyebrow at her, kind of rude I know but as I was going to ask her what she was looking at, a human's scent crossed my nose. I sniffed and lifted my head.

"I'm just going to grab something to drink Edward, jeesh!" a human girl's voice said as it neared the kitchen. My shyness got me and I hid behind the bar, leaving my meat half eaten at my seat. "Hi Esme," the voice greeted.

"Hello Bella dear, did you need something?" Esme replied softly. So this is Edward's mate? I stood up silently and watched the two talk. Bella must have felt my stare because she turned to look at me and screamed. I covered my ears and backed away hissing. After a few seconds, Raven came flying down and straight to me.

"Are you okay my love?" she asked, knowing my hearing is a little more sensitive than theirs. I shrugged and buried my face into Raven's neck, listening to the heart beat and rush of blood, which she left running since she knew the sound calmed me down. "What the hell were you thinking screaming like that?" Raven growled at Bella.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just shocked and I reacted," the human girl stuttered. Raven growled and took my hand, pulling me outside.

"Edward make sure that human girl of yours remembers to not be so loud or I'll do it myself," Raven hissed at Edward as we left.

Raven led me to a meadow, that dipped into a river gently, filled with swaying grass and surrounded by pine trees. It was hidden by slightly rocky mountain sides. It was beautiful, but it was shadowed by the beauty of Raven standing in the middle of the meadow.

I walked up to her and kissed her passionately. Raven wrapped her arms around me and an unexpected thought ran through my head.

_Do I really want to become one of Raven's kind?_

RPOV (Raven)

I blinked my eyes open, alone in my coffin. I smelled Alexander's scent downstairs along with raw meat and smiled. Jameson must've made his breakfast.

Getting out of the coffin, I noticed an outfit waiting for me on my dresser. It was a dress that had a tail at the bottom on one side, making it longer on that side, with wedge converse shoes and a black angel heart necklace. A black purse was next to it. I shook my head as I got dressed. No doubt Alice put these out for me. At least she isn't trying to make me where hot pink clothes.

Suddenly there was a scream downstairs and heard a familiar hiss. Alexander! Running downstairs, I saw Bella next to Esme, staring wide eyed at my Alexander, who had his hands over his ears. I growled at the brunette and hugged Alexander to me, asking if he was okay. He just shrugged and buried his face into my neck, no doubt listening to the blood and heart beat that I was using by my human gift. I glared at the human girl, making her cower. "What the hell were you thinking screaming like that?" I growled.

She tried to excuse herself but I didn't listen. I know my brother and family told her about me and Alexander being here, she had no reason to scream like that. I brought Alexander outside with me, after threatening Edward about his mate. I might be a bit irrational about the whole thing but that girl made my mate, _my mate_, upset! I brought Alexander to my special meadow, the one that I would go to if I was staying with the Cullens, and wanted to get away.

Suddenly, Alexander was giving me a passionate kiss which I happily recieved. Suddenly, I felt upset about Alexander becoming one of my kind of vampires. I didn't want this to end. There must be a way for him to stay his type of vampire and come into the sunlight. He's already immortal, he stopped aging last year.

I mean, I don't want him to change, I realize that now... My eyes closed. But he wants to become one of our kind, and I'll do anything to make him happy.

Anything for my one love, Alexander.

**Well there we have it. Raven seems reluctant to change Alexander now. Alexander is now unsure if he wants to become that kind of vamp.**

**Bella seems to have upset Raven. What will happen now? **

**Review and find out.**

**Oh and to my love, thank you for being my beta :) You are awsum!**


	14. author's note

Hey readers, this is Animelover Kat. I'm here to post an author note for DeeDeeCullenforevah. It's important.

Hey readers, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, my computer is shot and crashed and nothing is working. I just wanted to mention that I haven't abandoned you guys or my stories. Don't forget me and I promise, as soon as my computer is fixed, I'll update right away. Please hang in there. And thanks to Animelover Kat for putting up my authors note. Please be patient, it hasn't been easy for me without my laptop. Oh and keep reading.

Be back soon,

DeeDeeCullenforeveah.


	15. The Ring

**This chapter was done the same time Half Demon's Sister was and it is the same scenario. So yeah.**

**Hello peoples. Sorry for the wait, but let's hope it was worth it.**

**Let's give a big thanks to my one true love for being my partner in my writings and stories. Thanks love, love you forever.**

**I do not own Twilight or Vampire Kisses but I do own the computer that is posting the chapters you read.**

RPOV (Raven)

Alexander and I stayed in the meadow together as the moon and time passed slowly around us. During this time, even if Alexander didn't know it, my mind has been racing, wondering if I should change Alexander into this type of vampire or not. I have come to the conclusion that I do not want him to be like me. But I do want him to be happy, and I want to spend every day with him.

That's when the idea struck me. Why didn't I think of this before? There's a rumor that a vampire had made a ring so that traditional vampires can come out during the sun, or day when they wanted to. However, vampire is in Romania.

"Raven, I need to tell you something," Alexander's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned and looked into his chocolate eyes. Eyes that I never want to go away. "Raven, you know how I said I wanted to be your type of vampire?" I nodded. "Well, all of a sudden, I don't feel comfortable being that way. I now realize that I want to stay this way, how I was born," Alexander continued. I stayed silent in shock and relief. However, that's not how he took my silence. "I'm sorry Raven, I just can't do it," Alexander rushed to say. I turned back to him and smiled at his beautiful face.

"Alexander, I'm not mad, just relieved. You're lucky to already be the traditional vampire. No need to be this kind. I was actually becoming kind of reluctant to change you recently. But I would've done it if it meant that you would be happy, after all a vampire has to-" I was rambling but stopped when I got to the part on mates and all that jazz.

Alexander's eyes lit up, and I was suddenly being hugged into his gorgeous body. I think he noticed my abrupt stop in speaking, but he didn't comment on it. Once again, Alexander and I lapsed back into a comfortable silence. When the moon was at its highest point, Alexander spoke again. "What's a mate?" I froze and looked up at him.

"Where did you hear that term?" I asked hesitantly.

"Carlisle mentioned it when he was asking about the traditional vampires. He asked if we had mates," Alexander explained. I cursed Carlisle in my head. I really didn't want to talk about mates with anyone. It was embarrassing on how long I haven't had one until I met Alexander.

"I really don't like talking about mates. But I will for you. A mate is the soul mate for this kind of vampire. A vampire's mate is the one person a vampire will die for, will not harm, or leave. The mate is literally made for the vampire," I explained the best I could to the curious fangy vamp next to me. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked towards my feet.

"Do you have a mate?" he asks me. I nod.

"Mhm, I do. And he's amazing, gorgeous, funny, smart, witty, cunning, and just perfect," I said, deciding to tease him.

"Oh. That's… Good for him. He's lucky to have you," Alexander murmured sadly. He stood up and just as he took a step, I grabbed his hand. He turned to look at me. I smiled, my white teeth standing out against my black lips. Stepping closer to Alexander, my hands ran up his arms, shoulders, neck, and into his licorice black hair. Locking my fingers into his hair, I pressed my body against his. Alexander tried to get free, probably thinking that I'm being unfaithful to my mate, which is him even though he doesn't know it.

"He's also charming, polite, loving, caring, protective, and holds my sometimes beating heart," I whispered, my lips brushing against his as I spoke.

"Raven," Alexander tried to say, but I kissed him, pulling him closer.

"And his name is Alexander Sterling," I finally mentioned. I crashed my lips to his, though Alexander was still processing what I had said. Then, his arms were around my waist, bringing me closer to his body. He started kissing back and we slowly fell to the ground with me on top of him.

APOV (Alice)

I squealed, seeing Raven tell Alexander about being her mate. I cuddled into Jasper's side, smiling almost too brightly. I was kind of upset with Bella for hurting Alexander and in turn my literal sister in law, since she's Jasper blood sister. And Bella was inconsiderate when she screamed. It hurt all our ears but Jasper literally crippled when he felt Alexander's pain.

Bella then chose to come into the room with Edward following her. Jasper got up from his seat and went into a different room. I think Jasper is the most upset though. He hasn't seen his sister in so long and wanted this visit to be perfect for her and Alexander. Bella watched him go with those big eyes of hers. I stood up and went to follow Jasper.

'Sorry Bella,' I mouthed towards her then followed Jasper's scent outside. He was standing under his tree. It was where he would go if he needed time to think and not be hounded by emotions. I sat at his feet and looked up at him, sending calming waves towards my mate. It worked and Jasper sat next to me, bringing me onto his lap.

"Everything will be fine," I whispered, planting a kiss on his soft lips.

RPOV (Raven)

Alexander and I were lying on our backs, gazing at the sky. We held hands and smiled at each other when we caught one another staring at each other.

I noticed that the moon was low and we headed back to the house. I was in no hurry. It only took an hour when walking and we had a few till sunrise. Alexander wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer. I giggled, going willingly and got on my toes to nibble at his neck teasingly.

This made him laugh and we kept walking, teasing, and joking each other. All too soon the house was in front of us. I yearned for the Manor, all creepy and Gothic. My kind of place. I didn't want to face anyone yet so Alexander and I changed into bat forms. Remember, I'm able to change into anything. We flew up to my attic room, the window open. The door was already locked when we got into my room. Alice.

"You sleeping with me today?" Alexander asked through the bathroom door as he got ready to go to coffin.

"Not today. I have to hunting. I'll be gone for a few days since I have to go out of state to hunt," I grumbled. It's true I need to go hunting but I could only be gone for an hour and come back. I'm actually heading towards Romania to look for that vampire.

"Oh have fun," Alexander laughed, coming out of the bathroom. "Jameson and I have to go back to the Manor in Dullsville, so meet you there?" I smiled and nodded. True we were supposed to stay for a few weeks but Alexander's parents were coming to visit for a few days. The Cullens already know, from Alice.

Alexander lied in my coffin and I kissed him once more. "Goodnight my Gothic Prince," I whispered and left. Time to start my journey to Romania. Alice appeared before me.

"The vampire is expecting you. He's actually in New York City right now," Alice said smiling. Well that makes my job a hell lot easier. I smiled my thanks and ran out to New York. I may be able to run faster than any car, but I can fly faster than any jet, space shuttle, plane, etc. Taking a head start, and shifting into a hawk, I soared to New York.

~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~

It's been two days since I flew across the country. Never had I been more thankful to be a vampire. I don't have to stop to eat or sleep and I have more speed than I need. I landed in the forest outside the city and a vampire appeared from the shadows. Being caught by surprise, I tensed and crouched, preparing for some kind of attack. However, the vampire raised his hands in peace and tossed me a ring.

"Just place small drops of your venom on this ring and your traditional vampire will be able to see himself in the mirror, eat garlic, and come into the sun. But if he takes it off, he'll be back into a traditional vampire until he puts it back on. No charge," the vampire explained as I held the black metal ring in my hands as if it were a precious diamond and is as fragile as glass. I looked up and noticed that the vampire's eyes were vegetarian golden. I smiled.

"Thank you," I muttered and took off into the sky towards Dullsville. From outside New York, it would take another day to get to the manor and I still needed to hunt.

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

I made it to Dullsville, my wings still flapping in the sky. I began my descent and landed in a tree, shifting to a vampire again. I caught onto the scent of a mountain lion and grinned wickedly.

I'm not going into details of my hunt but I should be good for a bit. After hiding the now dried body, my feet took my towards the mansion, with the black metal ring safe in my pocket. The mating pull grew stronger as I got closer to the manor, towards Alexander. It was three in the morning and the sun was shining, making my skin sparkle like crazy where the sun slipped through the leaves of the trees. Soon, the manor was in front of me and the sounds of heavy breathing told me that everyone was sleep, even Jameson!

I laughed to myself as I changed into a mouse and went into my helpful brick's window. On hindsight, I could've probably shape-shifted when I snuck into this mansion before. Oh well, I changed into my human self, eyes brown and heart pumping and went the familiar way into Alexander's attic bedroom. I looked at the secret door as I went into his awesome room, then realized it was unlocked. Alexander probably knew I would be coming here first anyway.

Taking out the ring, I recalled the vampire's instructions. To place a few drops of venom onto the ring. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth and drops of venom slid from my teeth and onto the ring. I watched in amazement as the ring in my hand absorbed the venom and left a raven bird design on the metal. My cell phone started to ring and I knew it was Alice.

"The ring will work," was all she said and then hung up. I smiled. Let's hope she's right.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you're not too confused, if you are, everything will be cleared up in the next chapter… Hopefully.**

**Let's hope the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Again thank you my love for being my partner and helping me with these stories.**

**Now please review. You might get a cookie… Well you won't but still review! Until next time!**

**And again sorry about the long wait.**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

**So I know that you all have been waiting for chapters but I've been looking back over all the chapters I have previously written and they just looked… Off and not as good as they could be. **

**However, I'm not sure if I should rewrite them or leave them as they should be. So I've decided to let my readers help me and put it to a vote. **

**The vote is that I should rewrite the chapters for: **

**Bella's Emo Singing (Title may change as well, though the image wouldn't)**

**Bella Is a Demi God (Title may change as well, though the image wouldn't)**

**Not What You Think**

**Angel In the Surf**

**Bella Can Sing AND HOME VIDEOS! (Title will change however)**

**So please help me decide and vote whether or not I should rewrite the stories. They really do bother me. **

**Thank you,  
>DeeDeeCullenforevah<strong>


	17. The Day Out

**Hello people of earth and any ghosts out there. I'm sorry it's been a while. Anyway, I put up an author's note that said I would like a vote on if I should rewrite my stories. I decided to leave all but Angel In the Surf unchanged. Two reasons, Angel In the Surf has extreme errors in it and I'm way too lazy to retype all the chapters I've done for the stories that have been completed.**

**I may rewrite Not What You Think, but I'm still considering leaving it as is. **

**Thank you love for being my partner, love you! I really appreciate the help and advice you've given.**

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight (though there is no Twilight in this chapter).**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

RPOV (Raven)

Closing the black-out blinds, I snuck over to the secret door. As I said before, it was unlocked thankfully. I snuck into his coffin room. The black wooden coffin stood proudly in the middle of the room with my picture standing in its proud place among the black candles on the coffin side table. Creaking open Alexander's coffin, I stared at his handsome, angelic face. I looked at the ring once more and took his hand, turning it this way and that.

I slipped the ring onto his perfect finger. It fit perfectly. I smiled brightly, and suddenly there was a bright light and flash coming from the ring. As suddenly as it came, it was gone.

Alexander's eyelids twitched and I started panicking. I ran out of that room like a bat out of hell just as Alexander's hand pushed against the coffin lid I had reclosed moments before. I shut the door behind me and sat on the mattress.

Since I was in a human form I didn't have my hearing of the vampire self. But I did hear Alexander moving to the door. He then came out ruffling his hair and yawning with his fangs flashing. I said it before and I'll say it again, Alexander looks so cute all bedraggled.

It was four in the afternoon and with the sun was still high. I stiffened with my nerves on high. What if the ring didn't work? I saw the black metal on his left ring finger. That was where a wedding band is supposed to be. I looked down at my own left hand and noticed I also had a black metal ring on my finger.

"Raven, you're back!" Alexander exclaimed. I nodded and jumped into his arms happily, his scent filling my nose. He hugged me to his body. "Hey, why are the blinds closed?" Alexander asked, moving to open the blinds. Before I could warn or stop him, Alexander threw them back.

"Ow!" Alexander yelled and rubbed his eyes from the assault of bright light. I ran over to him, happy that the ring worked but upset that he got hurt. He was rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Probably should have warned you," I laughed, pulling him back onto his feet. Alexander stared out the window in wonder and pulled the curtain black farther. The sun hit his pale skin but it didn't make him cringe. He held up his hand in wonder marveling on how it didn't burn. I cleared my throat and Alexander turned to me with his eyes wide as the sun hit my now vampire skin to make it chine. My eyes fluttered closed in feeling the lost warmth that the sun had provided.

"How?" Alexander breathed out. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"That ring on your left hand, a vampire from Romania found a way for traditional vampires to be like humans… In a way. To come out in the day, rain or sun, to see their reflections, show up in photos. Things like that, I suppose," I grinned. Alexander was staring at the ring in wonder that was next to the spider ring from Halloween.

He looked at the sunlight and slowly creaked open the window, which had so much dust on it, that when it opened it more than enough light flooded the room even more. I watched as Alexander looked outside, at the sun that was shining brightly.

"You're still a traditional vampire, just with a bigger opportunity than most," I commented from behind him as he stared outside. Alexander brought me to his arms, hugging me tightly. His face was buried into my shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered as he brought his head back up. "Thank you so much," he murmured and kissed me deeply. I smiled against his lips, feeling my face turn bright pink.

"Get dressed, you have Dullsville to see," I giggled and walked out of the room, waving my hand behind me with my black metal ring glinting in the light. "I'll leave you to get dressed." I heard Alexander yell, probably just now noticing he's only in boxers and an old shirt. "Oh and keep your hair like the way it is. I like it," I giggled.

I waited in the drawing room, looking at the paintings. Memories of the first time I was invited into the manor flashed through my mind, bringing a smile to my face. The memory of seeing my prince of the night up close for more than a minute will always be close to me.

The sound of combat boots on stairs drew my attention to the entrance as Alexander arrived. His hair was still messed up cutely. It brought a small blush across the tops of my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. I ran my hands through the silk like strands, feeling the hair slip through my fingers like running water. I could feel my face heating up again. I have a thing for soft things…

Before I could lose myself, I grabbed Alexander's hand and tugged him to the door.

"You ready to face the day?" I asked him, my hand wrapped around the knob at the front door. I had my human skin in place. Seriously, I prefer being human, or I would love to be a traditional vampire like Alexander. He nodded in consent and held onto my hand tightly. I twisted the knob and flung open the door, allowing the sunlight to pour into the room. Leading Alexander outside, I watched as he was hit with the warmth and the light.

He blinked at the feeling and looked around, watching as everything was bathed in the sunlight. I giggled at his child-like wonder. _I just broke the laws of mythical beings_, I thought as Alexander headed over to the fish pond that I never noticed they had.

He gazed into the wonder, blinking at his reflection. "I always looked like this?" he asked.

"Yeah, you always looked perfect," I giggled, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"I can never be perfect, not without you," he whispered in to my ear as he pulled me in front of him. I laughed.

We walked together off the manor's property and towards town. Out of nowhere, Trevor was in front of us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Monster Girl and Boy. Who knew that he could come out during the day? Did you cast a spell on him, Witch Girl?" Trevor mocked. I smirked.

"Yes I did actually. And now I'll cast a spell on you to turn you into a toad!" I screeched, raising my hands in front of me. He yelled out in fright and ran away. "You think that's going to help? All I need to do is summon my broom and I'll catch you!" I yelled after him. It could just be my eyes playing tricks on me, but I'm sure that Trevor started to run faster.

Alexander chuckled and pulled me closer by wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I snickered evilly and snuggled into his side as we walked into town, looking for stores that will capture our interests. Which are basically, none. People on the street were staring at us, or more at Alexander. Mrs. Mitchell stood in shock as she saw Alexander outside. She was certain that he was a vampire, and was still trying to convince everyone that he was one. Though, he is.

We stopped at Shirley's Bakery for some ice cream at my request. I order two chocolate cones as Alexander stood by the door, examining everything he could. He has never been here before, considering it's always closed when he's up and out.

I giggled and came up to him, holding the creamy goodness. I bowed and offered him one. "Ice cream, kind sir?" I asked teasingly.

"Why thank you, my lady," he responded, just as teasing. He took the offered cone and we walked back outside, onto the street as we licked the frozen treat. I looked up to watch Alexander and noticed that every time he went to lick more, his fangs flashed. It was adorable. Another small blush flashed across the bridge of my nose and I quickly went back to eating my own treat.

We continued to window shop, though none of the stores held anything that had our interests of course. I looked over to my left and noticed a towering gate and remembered that it was a secret entrance to one of my favorite places, the cemetery. The gate was hidden well by vegetation and shrubbery but I've been around there plenty of times to memorize where it was. I grabbed Alexander's hands to pull him over, almost making him drop his ice cream.

"Raven! What's gotten into you?" Alexander exclaimed as I continued to pull him over. He noticed the gates and then the graves beyond it.

"A secret entrance into the cemetery, don't you want to see what your grandmother's statue look like in the day?" I asked him as I tugged open the gate slowly, though the creaking echoed loudly in both our ears in the quiet section of the streets. However, the gate hasn't been used in quite some time considering I haven't used it since Alexander and I started going out, since we came almost every night through the main gate, so it was a little rusty. "C'mon," I said as I tugged on Alexander's hand to tug him into the cemetery.

He closed the gate behind us and we continued on to the statue. I will admit I did jump from grave to grave.

"Don't the dead deserve some peace and quiet?" Alexander laughed as I danced and twirled from tombstone to tombstone, jumping and hopping from one to another.

"Yes, hence why I'm giving them a perfectly quiet dance to enjoy," I kid back but hopped back next to him, or onto his back. Same difference, it's somewhere next to him.

We arrived at the statue, with Alexander looking on with an awed gaze. His grandmother's statue stood there, glistening with black and white marble in the sunlight. I smiled as I watched Alexander gaze at the statue, his eyes never leaving it.

We stayed there for the rest of the day, relaxing in the shade that an oak tree near the statue provided. We talked about the day and what Alexander has seen today. All too soon, it turned dark and the barking of a dog could be heard from nearby at the main gates.

We hurried over to the secret one and hopped it instead of pulling it open to make sure that it didn't make any noise. Alexander turned and smiled at me, his fangs flashing in the dull lighting of the setting sun and the rising moon. I melted on the inside from the intensity of it, the love shining in his eyes, the contentment and happiness that beamed on his face.

Alexander had decided that I should go back to the Madison's house, considering I'm supposed to be pretending to be their daughter and all that.

"Raven, you haven't been around them a lot and I bet they are starting to get suspicious. We wouldn't want them to ban you from being with me do we?" he teased, making me shove his shoulder.

"I highly doubt a ban would stop me from seeing you, Alexander," I teased right back as I poked his side. I knew a certain little spot that made him squirm and it gave me the desired results.

"True, but I still would like it if you wouldn't get into trouble because of me," he replied somberly. When he said it like that, in that tone, I couldn't say no.

"Alright, alright," I relented and smiled as he kissed my hair softly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

**And that's a wrap. Thank you for reading, now it's time for your job, to review. **

**Thank you love for being my partner, love ya.**

**Review please, I'll give you a virtual cookie. **

**REVIEW!**


	18. In the Madison House

**Hello people! So I know it has been a long time, but I was sick today so I decided to get at least one thing done for my stories. **

**Thank you love for being my beta, you know I appreciate it. **

**I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

RPOV (Raven)

Alexander walked me home that night, holding my hand the whole way there. My thumb stroked the back of his hand, admiring the smooth skin found there. All too soon, we were standing underneath the porch light of the Madison home. I frowned as I looked up at my Gothic Prince.

"I don't want you to leave yet," I pouted. Alexander smiled softly and leaned in close.

"Don't worry, because of the ring you gave me, I can see you tomorrow," Alexander whispered. I had to fight to keep my pout in place because of the smile that threatened to break out at the reminder. "We don't have to wait until the sun has set."

"You're right," I relented, leaning up closer, my lips brushing against his as I spoke. With a chuckle, Alexander closed the small amount of distance between us and delivered a knee-weakening, passionate kiss to my lips.

Usually my kind of vampire has the grace and stability of an animal, like a deer, but obviously, they never have kissed someone as amazing as Alexander. And if I had it my way and I will, I'm going to keep it that way. Alexander gave me one last kiss and waited on the doorstep until I was safely inside to leave. I leaned against the door and sighed happily to myself. How is it every time I see him, he manages to make me into a giggling schoolgirl?

Looking up, my eyes flashed as my more human like appearance came into play, lightening the color of my eyes to make it look like my human mother's. My skin became a little less pale, but still a human kind of pale.

Turning around, I saw that my 'father' was standing at the kitchen door, which faced the front of the house. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had an obviously disapproving look in his eye.

"Where have you been? You haven't been home in days!" he yelled. I frowned deeply and looked him in his eye.

"I've been with Alexander. I'm sure even you could figure that out," I mumbled out. I could see his face turning red as blood rushed to his cheeks with anger.

"To your room, you are not leaving this house for the rest of the week!" he yelled, pointing to the stairs.

"Week! Are you insane! There is absolutely no way I'm staying in the house for a week!" I yelled right back, clenching my fists.

"Yes you are, young lady! You have been away from home with that boy-" Paul Madison started to say.

"Alexander is not just a boy to me and you know it! He means more to me than anything!" I interrupted angrily. With that, I turned on my heel and stomped my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

Paul yelled up after me, "You are grounded to this house for the rest of the week. Maybe sometime with your family will do you good!"

I stopped and turned to look at the human male who called himself my father. My eyes narrowed into slits and I slowly walked back down the stairs to stand in front of him.

"If you do not recall, you and Sarah adopted me when you two found me on the streets when I was five," I growled. "I am not related to you by blood and when I'm eighteen, I'm allowed to leave as I please. I cannot wait for that," I hissed out. My hair started to stand on end in my anger.

I didn't care to notice the look of hurt in Paul's eyes or how his jaw slacked a little as I stormed my way up the stairs and slammed the door to my bedroom. My black kitten, Nightmare was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for me. I smiled and stroked her head lovingly. I could hear Paul downstairs crying to Sarah and rolled my eyes. Whatever, the humans of this house need to understand that I can't be controlled like their daughter forever.

Just because they adopted me does not mean that I am part of their family. The Cullens… The Cullens may be a different story. My brother is part of their family, but that makes me wonder… Am I part of it? I'm away from their home more often than anyone else in that family. I'm basically a nomad at this point. I mean sure, I come to visit, but as a distant family member to the rest other than Jasper.

I frowned as I lied on my bed and stared at the black expanse of my high pitched ceiling. Everything is so confusing in life isn't it? I heard the light footsteps of a human coming towards my room and stop at the door. Then a small tap on the wood sounded as a knock.

"Raven? Dear, may I come in?" Sarah's soft voice echoed into my room. I frowned and sat up.

"Sure I suppose," I grumbled. "It's not like you're going to take no as an answer anyway," I mumbled as she opened the door and entered my lair.

"Raven, please go downstairs and make up with Paul, he's really hurt by what happened between you two," she pleaded. I shook my head.

"No. I've had it trying to be a good adoptive daughter, but I get nothing from him. He's trying to act like my real dad," I growled as I remembered the man I called a father in my human life. He was cruel to the slaves and almost as cruel to me and my mother. He would always put pressure on Jasper as well.

"But…" Sarah tried to amend. I shook my head.

"No."

She left without another word and I sighed. Sometimes I wish I chose a different family to live with.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

_I was walking through the streets close to a dormitory. I could hear a couple giggling and laughing in one of them closer to the ground. I could see the two hippies between the beads they used as blinds in their windows._

_The two were curled up on a futon, watching a lava lamp with an awed gaze. I could hear them discussing useless topics about everything and anything that popped into their mortal heads. _

_One thing caught my ear though. "So what do you think about adopting a girl?" the woman asked the male. He was grinning ear to ear. _

"_Adopting?" he asked as he nudged her shoulder._

"_Yeah, I mean it sounds like a good idea. Before we actually have one of our own, we should adopt one. I mean like we see all these kids at orphanages when we walk by, why not help one of them out? We would be saving their worlds," she continued on as she looked at her spouse._

"_I like that idea, Sare," he grinned. I looked down at my body and frowned. Maybe, just maybe, they could adopt me. I mean, I need somewhere to stay and I'm not one to live on the streets like other nomads do._

_Backing away from the window, I started to shrink and my hair started to become shorter until it was at my shoulders. I smudged some dirt onto my face and tousled my hair. Looking down at my clothes, I deemed them worthy. They were only black jeans and a black t-shirt, but were a bit too long on my now five year old body. But hey, what you find on the street is the best you can get. _

_Stumbling up to the window onto some old crates beneath it, I tapped the glass with one of my fingers. They didn't seem to hear me the first time, so I tapped again, a bit harder. Again, they didn't hear me. I smacked my whole hand against the window to get their attention. It worked, though it did scare the female half to death. _

_The male came over and pushed open the window to see me staring up at him._

"_P-Please.. Do you have any food? I've been on the streets for a while now and I need to eat…" I pleaded heartbreakingly. I could see the sympathy build up in his eyes. _

"_Come around the front to the door," he said, backing back into the dorm room. I jumped off the crates and smirked to myself as I headed to the door that seemed like nothing more than a piece of plywood that was covered with beads. _

_The male was already standing at the door, waiting to see me. The female was standing directly behind him, peeking over his shoulder to get a good look at me. Her eyes instantly lit up when they landed on my five year old form. _

"_Oooh! Paul, we simply have to adopt her! We could take her in, she needs us if she's living on the streets!" the woman said excitedly as she pushed past the man I now know as Paul. She kneeled in front of me and patted my hair lightly._

"_Sarah.." he tried to speak but she looked over her shoulder._

"_Don't 'Sarah' me! How can you say no to this adorable face?" Sarah said as she pulled me in front of her, which made me give a puppy dog face. I watched him through the puppy eyes as he crumbled to the will of this human female._

"_Alright, alright. We'll take her in," he relented. The girl squealed and brought me in close for a tight hug._

_And from then on, I lived with a human family of hippies, or they were hippies until the human child was born. Through all the years, I used my powers to make myself age as a human._

_~~~~~~~~ End Of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~_

With a groan, I fell back onto my bed. Nightmare hopped up onto my stomach and curled up there. A sigh fell from my lips. Well looks like I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the night. She hates it when I move her from her place of relaxation.

I slowly ran my hand over her soft, little body as I looked out the window from my place on my bed. The moon was streaming fully into it, which was quite relaxing.

Or it was… Until a human shaped shadow streaked across it. I couldn't get a good look, but I knew that it was nothing good.

Why is it always me they are after?

**Hmmm whatever could Raven mean by that? Anyway, hope you liked it. **

**Again, thank you love for helping me out! **

**REVIEW!**


	19. Hurt Means Goodbye

**Hey guys. You must be upset with me for not updating lately. But hey, I actually was able to finish this chapter despite what I said in the new A Hidden Demon chapter. **

**Anyway, I actually finished this in one day so I'm very proud of myself right now. **

**Thank you love for being my beta and for being there for me. I hope to see you soon.**

**Anyway, I do not own Vampire Kisses.**

**Enjoy this new chapter.**

Trying desperately to forget about what I just saw, I turned and looked over my bedroom. Small, yet enough room for me. However, like my other places where I've stayed, it never seemed like a home or a sanctuary where I could stay and feel safe at. The only place where I feel like that would be... Alexander. Grabbing my jacket, I slowly slid my window open. I hoped like hell it wouldn't squeak.

Thankfully, it didn't.

I smiled and began to climb down the trellis that was placed conveniently outside my window. Soon, my booted feet touched the ground and I was safely standing on the green grass turned black from the dark night sky. Screw being with the family. I'm sorry Alexander, but I can't do as you ask when humans are being as stupid as they are now...

Then I got a wonderful idea. I never really know what happens at the mansion when I'm not there, despite what Alexander tells me. How amazing would it be if I spied? Shifting to my namesake bird, a raven, I quickly flew to the mansion where my vampire resided.

The summer air felt amazing as it passed through the dark feathers. Ah it felt so good! It's been a while since I last felt free.

I quickly spotted the manor and flew down. My wings were beating silently on the wind, my feathers combing the air as it went through the strands. My clawed talons grasped onto a branch that jutted towards Alexander's attic bedroom window and slowly moved closer. The window was still sort of cloudy from dust from it being untouched for so long, but I could see into the room well enough.

Well enough to see Alexander hugging a teenage, Gothic girl. My cold heart felt as though it had shattered and fell to the ground, far below me in tiny little glass shards. He was holding her in a way he never did me… Even after he found out about me being a vampire.

I slowly morphed back to my vampire self and inched closer, listening for any sounds. What I heard sent my world plummeting deeper into its darkness, but not the kind I liked. It plummeted to the darkness that frightened the living hell out of me, a depressing darkness.

"I love you, Abigal," Alexander whispered. "You're always here for me."

I fell back and my back pressed against the tree trunk. I didn't hear the girl's, Abigal's, response. I couldn't hear anything other than the roaring in my ears.

Tears choked my throat as I unconsciously slipped into a human. Those tears tracked down my face the cold moon's light filtered down onto me.

The night brought no comfort as it usually would in its darkness. It only reminded me how much I can truly be lonely in this world.

_Damn you… Damn you Alexander_, I cursed in my thoughts. My own mate… Maybe I was wrong about him… Maybe I was wrong about everything.

With a small cry of anguish, I leapt from my branch and into the sky in the form of my bird. I had to get away before I did something I would regret… Somewhat.

Flying back to the Madison house, I went in through the window I left wide open. The curtains were blowing softly around the window with the light breeze as my boot clad feet landed on the plush black carpet as I changed back.

Grabbing a bag, I quickly put in some of my clothes and other essentials. I also grabbed my laptop, but left my phone. I could always buy another one, but I knew there was a tracking chip in it from the Cullens to make sure that they knew where I was. It was a deal we had. They would put the chip and I wouldn't have to stay so close.

I turned off the sound but left it charging on my bed as I grabbed a few more things.

I was ready to leave. And leave I will. Grabbing the bag, I concealed my scent and jumped from the window to the sidewalk outside. Opening the door to my car, I tossed to keys onto the seat and grabbed my iPod. I would need music to calm me down later.

Closing the car, I turned away from it and strapped the backpack over my shoulders. It was time to move on anyway.

Goodbye, Dullsville.

**Okay, so I have been hung up on cliff hangers lately as you can see from the last two chapters posted recently and the ones before that. And sad cliff hangers at that.**

**Anyway, so review and tell me what you think. That box down below is there for a reason, hint hint. **

**Thank you love, again for being my beta. I hope to see you soon, love and miss you.**

**And thank you for reading. Now, my pretties, review and I might be faster with the next chapter.**

**Till next time!**


	20. Raven's Gone

**Wow two chapters in one month for the same story? That hasn't happened in a while. **

**Anyway, here is the next installment of Not What You Think. Last time, Raven saw Alexander with another girl, oh no! **

**Thank you love for being my beta, I miss you terribly and hope to see you soon. **

**Now, I do not own Vampire Kisses or Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

I was running aimlessly through the forest. I had no direction of where I was going, nor did I want one. Right now, I just want to run. Just want to run before I take a plane and head to a new location. Somewhere different, somewhere where I could stay in the sun in my human form.

The idea of going to Italy sounded nice, except for the fact that the Volturi were there. But what harm could they do to me? They don't even know I exist. Italy is where I should go, and Italy is where I am going to go.

With that new thought set in my decision making and with my nerves nowhere near calmed by the run, I turned direction and headed to the airport. By now the sun was up and the airport was open.

Alexander should be heading over to my house by now, if he even is. I doubt it.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts of the memory, I continued on my way into the rapidly building hustle and bustle of human passengers. All I had was my backpack, which was enough. I could always buy new clothing in Italy anyway. Something that would make it almost impossible to find me. However, I refuse to where anything other than my Gothic self, so that's out of the question.

With a sigh, I stood in the line to buy a plane ticket. Since it was still early, there weren't people in the line despite all the humans walking around. So the line went pretty quickly. I paid for my ticket with my own credit card, one that I paid with my own money. I had gotten it secretly so that the Cullens couldn't track my spending expenses. It had always annoyed me when they would look at what wasn't their business.

The security check in wasn't as bad as it had been the last couple of times I had used the airlines. It no time at all, I was sitting at the gate, waiting for the plane.

I was ready to leave… Even if that meant leaving my heart behind.

….

APOV (Alexander)

I woke up slowly and groaned as the sunlight from my window poured into my room. Wait.. Sunlight! Quickly, I got up and rushed out, waiting for my skin to start to burn and turn to dust. It never did.

I slowly opened my eyes and caught sight of the metal ring around my left ring finger and smiled as the memories of yesterday entered my mind.

Yesterday was one of the best days of my life! I actually got to go outside in the sun and be… Human! With a laugh of absolute enjoyment, I actually twirled in the sunlight that continued to stream in through my window.

I never thought I could be this happy. Throwing off my ratty t-shirt and boxer shorts that I used for pajamas, I quickly pulled on some ripped up jeans and black long sleeve shirt. My boots came next as I hopped down the attic stairs as I pulled them on.

Once they were safely strapped and secure, I ran down the rest of the stairs and to the back door. I was eager to go outside again and again and again. I was eager to see the sun and to feel the sun once again.

It was better than I remembered. The golden and red rays that dyed the sky pink with it's early morning sunrise was something that couldn't even be described. It was beautiful and perfect. Absolutely perfect. Those same rays were filtering through the leaves on the trees, causing whatever was underneath them to turn green as well.

I didn't even notice Jameson standing in the doorway with the phone in his hand.

"Master Alexander, there's a call for you. It's Mrs. Madison," he called. I turned around and faced him, blinking as my dazed mind deciphered what he told me. I could see that he was as expressionless as always, but there was a deep emotion, a deep happiness to see me so happy.

"Oh, ah.. Thank you, Jameson," I said as I went up the back porch stairs to reach him. I gingerly took the house phone from him and he went back inside. "Hello? Mrs. Madison?"

"_Oh Alexander! I'm sorry for calling so early, but I'm worried. Is Raven there with you? She snuck out last night and hasn't been home since,"_ the worried voice of my girlfriend's mother echoed into my ear.

"What? Wait, what's going on, Mrs. Madison? What do you mean Raven snuck out?" I asked, leaning against the black painted rail on the porch.

"She and my husband got into a fight last night and she closed herself in her room. I went up to talk to her and she told me to leave me alone. At dinner, I went up again with a plate because I was worried she would get hungry, but when I knocked on the door… She didn't answer. I thought maybe she fell asleep, so I went in to put the plate in her room in case she was hungry when she woke up but…. She wasn't even here! Her window was open and everything!" Sarah cried. It was obvious that she was distressed. "I thought that she had went over to your house," she finished.

"No, no, I haven't seen her…" I trailed off. I froze when I thought of last night. I heard something outside when I was with Abigal but thought it was just a bird. But birds usually don't making a sound like a teenager crying. "I'll look for her," I said and hung up before Sarah could reply.

I looked up at the giant tree that coincidently had a branch that could see directly into my bedroom. A cold chill gripped my heart as I got an idea of what had happened.

I hurriedly bounded into the manor. "Jameson, we have a problem!" He turned and looked at me with those big, sort of creepy eyes of his.

"What is it, Sir?"

"Raven is gone," I stated, then promptly fainted.

**So I know it's short but at least it's a chapter. So how was it? It probably isn't as good as the other chapters.**

**Again, thank you love for being my beta. I hope to see you soon, love you.**

**Please review and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
